


Prerogative of the Brave

by jensenisafallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels as Novaks, Angst, Bela/Jo if you squint, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Coming In Pants, Consensual Somnophilia, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester is Loved, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Inheritance, Library Sex, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Novaks live in a mansion, Novaks push for Meg/Cas, POV Dean Winchester, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Dean Winchester, Rich Castiel, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Worker Dean Winchester, Sexual Tension, Smartass Castiel, Supportive Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vonnegut is mentioned, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Zachariah (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, cas gets pretty dominant in bed, doesnt really happen, fancy parties, mentioned not shown, nothing crazy, rich people being dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: Dean is a mechanic, working and living at the Novak mansion where he doesn't like anything about the upper class snobbish family, especially Castiel. The boy is stuck-up and Dean has better things to worry about than why Castiel got under his skin so quickly.In a time and place where the classes don't associate with each other and rich boys only marry rich girls, Dean and Castiel find themselves learning a lot about the importance of character, friendship and love over wealth and status."A coward is incapable of exhibiting love, it is the prerogative of the brave." Mahatma Gandhi





	Prerogative of the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story I've worked on for years to get right. Countless re-writes and scribbling on paper at work when I got another idea... anyways, I hope you like it! ((Please read all warnings and tags, thank you))

_What else could possibly go wrong?_ Dean thought as he worked.

An approaching deadline had him worried and his new promotion made it worse. The stress caused him to bump his head repeatedly on the hoods of cars he worked on, drop tools and misplace important papers.

All those slip-ups didn’t go unnoticed by his two co-workers, Benny and Garth. Dean’s promotion made him the boss, weird since the other two were older, but he made up for it with his exceptional skill.

“Dean, you okay brother?” Benny asked with his Southern drawl.

“Yeah, fine,” Dean dismissed.

“Good, because Zachariah just sent word,” Benny said. “He wants to see you up at the house, in his office.”

“Shit,” Dean cursed.

A summons to Zachariah, patriarch of the Novak family, spelled trouble.

Benny and Garth each gave him supportive pats on the back on his way out of the garage before the five-minute walk up to the main house. 

Dean would never get used to the sheer size of the Novak estate. It had everything Dean could think of including their own personal garage with three mechanics to restore classic cars. Every aspect of the property showed off their wealth, from the garden to the house itself.

Before he left the garage, Benny reminded Dean how to get to Zachariah’s office in the house. Dean repeated it over and over as he walked but it became nonsense and he forgot.

He knew from his one other visit for his promotion that he would find it on the second floor of the expansive mansion. The wide hallway, dimly lit with wood-paneled walls, had a plush red carpet Dean hoped he didn’t track dirt on. 

After trying a few incorrect doors, Dean finally knocked on the right one and heard Zachariah tell him to come in. 

He rubbed the ever-present grease on his calloused hands off on his pants and wished he stopped in one of the many bathrooms to wash them.

After taking a deep breath and letting it out, Dean walked in.

He couldn’t help but look around in awe. Three of the four walls had bookshelves set into them, filled with large, leather-bound books. A fancy couch sat on the right and expensive looking chairs were in front of a beautiful mahogany desk on the left.

Zachariah, a scary looking older man with not much hair left, sat behind the desk.

“Have a seat,” he instructed.

Dean sunk low in a chair worth more than he would ever see in his life. He wrung his hands together and twisted the ring on his right hand.

“I wanted to check in with you,” Zachariah explained. “It’s been a month since you were put in charge of my garage and I wanted to ensure we’re still on schedule.”

“Oh.” Dean sighed with relief at the avoidance of trouble. “Yeah, everything’s good. Work has been continuing no problem since…”

Dean’s voice hitched and he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Since your father’s passing,” Zachariah completed.

His accompanying smile attempted comfort for Dean’s recent loss but it came across as off-putting. Dean’s stomach clenched, and he nodded. He didn’t like to talk about his father’s death from liver failure, especially not with Zachariah.

“Now, on the subject of your father, he borrowed a significant sum of money from me and failed to repay me before his death, so…”

“So…” Dean interrupted, not liking the direction of the conversation.

“So,” Zachariah said through gritted teeth, “you will be expected to work until the debt is paid off. You and your brother will have everything you need while living in my home.”

Dean had pondered why Zachariah moved his brother and him out of their shitty apartment and into the servants’ quarters of the mansion. It seemed an easy way for Zachariah to keep them under his thumb.

“You’re not going to pay me?” Dean asked.

Zachariah shook his head with a self-satisfied grin.

“We’ll leave!” Dean argued.

“At eighteen, social services won’t care about you but they would be very interested in your fourteen-year-old brother if you leave. You have a home and food here plus you get to stay together,” Zachariah explained. “You won’t find a better deal.”

Dean remained silent as he processed everything.

“All you have to do,” Zachariah continued, “is what you’ve been doing for years. Work in my garage like your father taught you without any trouble and we’ll be fine. Am I clear?”

“This is bullshit!” Dean said, jumping up. “I’m not going to…”

“If you don’t do as I say,” Zachariah interrupted in a cold, calm voice, “you’ll be out on the street like the garbage that you are.”

The Winchesters never had wealth, by any means, but those words stung. The guy didn’t have to rub it in that Dean was lower class.

“God only knows what will happen to your brother,” Zachariah went on. “Don’t give me any trouble and I’ll extend the same courtesy. Am. I. Clear?”

The brutal enunciation of the last three words sent a spike of fear through Dean’s body. As he weighed his options, scarce in number, he knew he had to protect his brother, Sam. Dean was all his brother had since their mother had been gone since they were much younger and now their father was gone, too. There was no choice but to give in.

“Yeah, I got it,” Dean conceded, lips in a tight line.

“Then get back to work,” Zachariah said with finality.

Dean bit his tongue hard, drawing blood, to keep from saying something stupid. His stomach sank as he closed the office’s door behind him, feeling like he made a deal with the devil.

 

Benny and Garth didn’t ask Dean what happened when he got back even though he looked visibly upset. They knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t tell them anyways. Dean liked them, sure, but he preferred to focus on the cars.

The Novaks used their garage to restore old cars and display them at auction shows. It had two lifts to work on the cars as well as parts everywhere since a show approached. Dean got back to work organizing paperwork and planning what still had to be done.

When the three of them called it a day, Benny and Garth went home since they got paid and could afford to live on their own. Dean went back to the room he and Sam shared.

For a mansion on an enormous estate owned by elite snobs, the architects didn’t spread their generosity to the servants’ quarters of the house. Their puny room barely fit two narrow beds with a nightstand between them and one dresser. The boys didn’t own much and had shared a room before. Their old apartment had one bedroom and their father John, more often than not, drank until he passed out on their ancient, hole-ridden couch. At least this place smelled better and they had their own beds.

“Hiya, Sammy,” Dean greeted, putting on a brave face and collapsing on his bed.

He knew Sam would find out the truth about their situation someday, but he could protect him a little longer. The kid didn’t need to worry.

“Hey Dean,” Sam replied, focused on the homework spread out in front of him.

The kid recently started high school but already took some advanced stuff.

“Hungry?” Dean asked. Sam nodded without looking up.

Dean groaned as his muscles protested his sitting back up and standing.

“Be right back,” he promised.

Dean took the stairs that connected the servants’ quarters on the third floor directly down into the kitchen on the first floor. He made a couple of sandwiches and grabbed two apples.

He set the food down and realized he had a good opportunity to adventure a little. Since living in the mansion, Dean had only seen the pitiful servants’ wing, Zachariah’s office, and the kitchen. When he worked with his dad, they never left the garage.

The oversized kitchen led into an ornate dining room by way of a swinging door. Dean let out a soft whistle as he took in the sheer size of the room, bigger than his old apartment. He continued through quietly and ran a hand down the long table that sat fourteen.

The Novaks ate recently and it wasn’t late, but Dean didn’t want to get caught wandering around. They might think he would steal something and he couldn’t risk the trouble. However, his curiosity piqued so he kept going.

The front entrance was a sight to behold. Double doors with an intricate stained-glass design caught his eye first. A glance up revealed a massive and sparkly chandelier worth more than Dean’s life. The stairs ascending to the second floor ran up both walls opposite of each other, curving slightly and carpeted in the same deep red as the second floor hallway.

Dean heard a voice at the top of the stairs. 

“Hello.” 

As they came down the stairs, the chandelier’s light formed a halo of light around their head. Dean saw the voice belonged to a boy around his age. Everything about him appeared tidy except for his wild, dark brown hair. Besides cleanliness, another difference was this boy was much better dressed and Dean felt a little self-conscious in his dad’s too-big leather jacket but refused to let it show. This guy wasn’t better than him because his clothes didn’t have holes.

 _Thank God it’s not Zachariah,_ Dean thought.

“Who are you?” the boy asked upon reaching the bottom of the stairs.

He had the confidence of a Novak, proud and snooty, like he owned the place which Dean figured he kind of did.

“I’m Dean Winchester, I work in…”

“The newly appointed head mechanic,” the boy interrupted.

His eyes wandered, sizing Dean up judgmentally. Dean stood an inch or two taller and squared his shoulders to show it under the scrutinizing gaze while stealing a glance of his own.

 _Damn it, he’s hot,_ Dean thought first.

He shook that away, it didn’t matter how hot he was. He was a Novak and Dean didn’t care for them on principle. All they, and people like them, did was look down on people like Dean and his brother.

 _Take the high road,_ Dean thought, remembering Zachariah’s threats. _Be polite and make small talk._

“And your name is…?” Dean asked, sticking a hand out.

The guy looked taken aback and glared at Dean’s hand, offended.

“Just introducing myself. It’s customary to answer with your own name,” Dean said, both hands raised in mock surrender.

“It is certainly not customary for servants to talk to me like that in my home!” came the shocked reply.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Your Highness,” Dean taunted with narrowed eyes.

“Castiel,” he sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Whatever. I’m going to go back to my peasant hut. I’m sure you have some gold to polish or something.”

Dean stormed back to the kitchen for the food before Castiel could respond. He had a bad enough day without dealing with Castiel. He stayed pissed off all the way back to his room.

While Dean and Sam ate, the older Winchester figured he’d be a good brother and check on how Sam adjusted. Their situation sucked for Dean but he would figure something else out if Sam was unhappy.

“How do you like it here so far?” Dean asked through a mouthful of the last bite if his sandwich.

“Dude, swallow first,” Sam joked. “It’s okay here. I’m glad we always have food and the Novaks seem all right.”

Dean held off on scoffing. The Novaks he met seemed like self-absorbed dicks and he couldn’t say he was impressed.

“Well, we’re only here until I find something better and can get us our own place.” 

“And you’re doing okay?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked carefully.

“With dad and…”

“Did you finish your homework?” Dean interrupted, absolutely not wanting to go there.

“Of course.” Sam said, grinning reluctantly. “But…” 

“Atta boy.” Dean grinned back, keeping Sam from bringing up their dad.

Later, Dean tried to sleep but he couldn’t turn his brain off. The predicament Zachariah created ate at him. Without the job, he would have nowhere to live and no money. Dean could deal with it on his own, but he wouldn’t subject Sam to a life on the streets hiding from child protective services and the police.

However comfortable they could be in the mansion, Dean knew if they stayed he would essentially work for free. He couldn’t ever move them out even if he wanted to.

The high and mighty attitudes of both Novaks he talked to bugged him, too.

 _Stupid rich people and their stupid superiority complexes,_ Dean thought bitterly as he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

A week passed with no interaction with any Novak and Dean was grateful. He worked better in the garage when he didn’t feel seething rage from interacting with them.

Inside the mansion after work, Dean went to the kitchen to grab food. There was a commotion in the dining room and it sounded like something broke during the Novaks’ dinner. Yelling rang out and Dean stuck his head in to see what happened. All of the Novaks sat around the dining room table and were silent except for one.

A blonde servant girl a couple of years younger than Dean had dropped a glass and Zachariah screamed in her face badly enough to bring her to tears. She ran towards the kitchen and almost into Dean who stepped out of her way.

“Something you need?” Zachariah said, looking at Dean with calm indifference. 

He acted like he hadn’t made a girl start sobbing and Dean was ready to go off on him when he was yanked back into the kitchen. Dean was face-to-face with the girl as the door swung shut and hid them from view.

“Don’t,” she said. “It’s not worth it.”

“I’m not going to let him…”

“It’s fine,” she said, still crying. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Dean gave in. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Jo,” the girl said, blushing a little.

She nodded once before running off. Dean grabbed his food and walked out of the kitchen when he saw Castiel in the hallway. He didn’t look pleased and Dean had a fleeting thought that Castiel didn’t like Zachariah’s actions any more than he did. Then, he remembered they were all the same and he was probably mad Jo ruined their dinner.

“You know, you could have tried speaking up,” Dean accused.

“You can’t be serious,” Castiel scoffed. “No one stands up to him.”

“Did you even want to?” Dean asked.

Castiel didn’t say anything and Dean shook his head.

“We’re people too, asshole,” Dean said furiously.

Dean didn’t want to wait for Castiel to grab Zachariah and get him in trouble. It was obvious no one ever talked to him that way. He left Castiel with a shocked look on his face before ascending the stairs. 

 

A week later, Dean worked underneath a car when he spied a pair of well-shined black leather shoes stop not far from his head.

Since Dean knew Benny and Garth wore more worn-out shoes like he did, he figured it was important and slid out.

He looked up and saw none other than Castiel. The guy looked out of place and shifted from foot to foot. Dean smirked as he stood, amused by how uncomfortable Castiel obviously felt. Inside the big mansion, Castiel was large and in charge. The garage was Dean’s domain.

“Well, well, well,” Dean said, crossing his arms. “What brings you down here to mingle with us commoners, Your Highness?”

“Castiel,” Castiel insisted. “I’m only here to deliver a message.”

“Oh? You’re not here to make someone cry?” Dean asked, still enjoying Castiel’s discomfort.

Dean, from the corner of his eye, saw Benny trying not to laugh at their exchange.

“I didn’t make anyone…” Castiel started. “Never mind. Zachariah sent me to tell you…”

“You’re just his little errand boy?” Dean goaded.

“I don’t want to be here, believe me, but Zachariah can be very persuasive.”

“What’s the message?” Dean asked, letting up on Castiel briefly to get him out sooner.

“There is going to be a party up at the mansion tomorrow. Zachariah is requesting you to be one of the servers,” Castiel explained.

“Fat fucking chance I’m going to…” Dean started.

“Sorry about him,” Garth apologized. “I’m sure he…”

Castiel raised a hand and Garth stopped talking. Despite being a kid Dean’s age, Castiel had a presence about him and was a little intimidating. Dean would never admit that fact out loud or that it was attractive when he took control.

“Zachariah also told me to remind you of your deal,” Castiel stated.

He acted bold but looked like he didn’t have the slightest clue about the details of the deal.

Dean swallowed and gave Castiel a short nod. He could hear Zachariah’s voice in his head telling him not to cause trouble. He knew he had no choice.

Castiel took the chance to look smug before he left the garage in a hurry. Dean watched him go and again thought the guy was hot despite being such a smarmy asshole that only cared about himself.

“What is he talking about?” Benny asked.

“It’s nothing. New terms came with taking over, it’s no big deal,” Dean said, very close to not lying. “Just be glad you don’t have to work the party.”

“All right. But you can always talk to us even though you’re running the show. Benny and I are older and will noogie it out of you if we have to,” Garth joked.

Benny rolled his eyes but smiled to let Dean knew he shared Garth’s sentiment.

Dean faked a smile in return. The unreasonable deal overshadowed how grateful Dean felt to have guys who looked out for him the way he looked out for Sam. 

 

Dean stood uncomfortably at the party in a tuxedo the Novaks provided for him. It probably belonged to one of Castiel’s older relatives and Dean hated the thing. It didn’t fit right and its stiffness made it hard to move.

He held a tray of champagne flutes for the guests and considered downing them all. The rich snobs at the party didn’t say a word to him as they took fresh drinks and left empty glasses. Dean held his tongue from making any smartass remarks, but it wasn’t easy. The task wasn’t terrible but it sure was boring.

Until Zachariah showed up.

The creepy bastard played host and Dean hoped he could steer clear of him, but no such luck.

“Make sure to walk around, Dean,” he sneered. “And try smiling.”

Dean reluctantly obeyed and walked around but he kept his back to Zachariah so he could keep scowling.

As he wandered, he looked at all the people decked out in their finest gowns and tuxedos. The women had dresses in every color imaginable of all styles paired with their most expensive jewelry. The men had less variety in the black and white tuxes, but they clearly cost a lot of money and so did their watches. In the past, Dean would have considered relieving a few owners of said watches to pawn for food. Now, they had food and Zachariah would kick him out if he even took one.

Dean gave a nod to Jo, who put guests’ coats in a closet larger than the Winchesters’ whole room, and she blushed before smiling at him.

The hundred or so guests milled around in the front room, fancy enough to be called a parlor, the dining room where some finger foods and deserts sat out, and a ballroom Dean hadn’t known existed. Intrigued by the sight of snooty and uptight people dancing, he walked in hoping for a good laugh.

The chandelier dangling from the high ceiling rivaled the one in the front entrance in size and elegance. A four-member orchestra played in one corner and people danced in the middle of the room.

Everyone waltzed…or did the tango? Dean had no idea and he didn’t particularly care, but he did find the laugh he came in search of. Castiel attempted whatever dance everyone else did with a slim brunette almost his height with her high heels on. Dean knew he wouldn’t fare much better at classical ballroom dancing, but he would never have to.

Castiel glared at Dean over his partner’s shoulder when he caught him looking and laughing. The glare was impressive but not scary enough but to make Dean stop snickering.

As the song ended, Castiel excused himself from his dance partner and walked over to Dean who didn’t know what to expect. There could be a big scene like Zachariah caused in the dining room or he could let it go.

Instead of saying anything, Castiel grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it. He looked around to make sure no one in his family saw, Dean guessed, before he started on another glass.

“Can I see some I.D.?” Dean joked.

“Do I look like I’m in the mood for jokes?” Castiel snapped.

“No,” Dean said with his smuggest grin, “which is exactly why I’m making them.”

Castiel kept glaring as he finished his second glass.

“You know, you’re not supposed to look constipated while you dance,” Dean continued.

“Have fun holding your drink tray,” Castiel retorted as he took a third glass and walked away.

Dean laughed at the lackluster response. He didn’t know how the guy hadn’t become accustomed to dancing and these parties when he had to have gone to them most of his life. The lavish parties and being waited on hand and foot should have put Castiel in a better mood.

Dean went back to the kitchen to restock his tray of champagne. He kept on providing the seemingly essential drink for a few hours until the booze finally ran out. Guests stumbled out to their chauffeured cars once the flow stopped.

In a hallway outside the kitchen after Dean dropped his tray off for the night, he found Castiel. He attempted to walk but leaned heavily on the wall with one shoulder. Dean heard him hiccup.

“Castiel?” Dean asked, not sure why he bothered.

“Dean,” Castiel replied curtly.

“Are you… drunk?” Dean asked, hand on a shoulder to get him to stop trying to walk.

Dean didn’t have to ask. He could tell since he had been drunk before and had seen his father drunk almost every night he was alive. Ignoring thoughts of his dad like he usually did, he focused on the problem at hand.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Castiel answered.

Dean almost laughed but didn’t want anyone to hear and come find Castiel in this state.

“Look, I know it’s none of my business but I don’t think you want your family to see you like this,” Dean reasoned.

“You’re right.” Castiel hiccupped. “It is none of your business. And I don’t want them to find me, that’s obviously why I’m back here.”

“All right, come on,” Dean said.

He started to lead him away from the kitchen since he could still hear servants in there cleaning up.

“Why are you helping me?” Castiel slurred. “You hate me.”

Dean didn’t answer because he truly didn’t know why he helped the pompous jerk. Instead, he asked if a separate staircase existed besides the one from the kitchen to the servants’ floor and the main one filled with straggling party guests.

“Of course there are.” Castiel laughed then hiccupped.

“Just help me find one, Your Highness,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Castiel stumbled his way to a staircase Dean had never seen before. Dean helped guide Castiel up the narrow staircase with difficulty. 

Once on the second floor, Dean asked Castiel where to find his room.

“End of the hall,” Castiel mumbled.

“God damn it,” Dean cursed. Of course it had to get more complicated.

He didn’t usually, but Dean prayed to any higher being who would listen for help.

 _Please, please don’t let anyone see,_ Dean repeatedly thought.

As he almost gave up and figured the situation was more trouble than it was worth, a door opened farther down the hallway. Maybe Zachariah’s office. Before he could even think, Dean pulled Castiel through the nearest door. No shouts or footsteps closed in, so Dean hoped no one spotted them.

Dean looked around and noticed he had pulled them into a closet, pitch black inside except for a little bit of light coming under the door from a dim light on the wall opposite the closet. He regretted guiding Castiel this far and didn’t need the shitstorm that could follow if they were caught.

“Dean, what…” Castiel exclaimed loudly.

Dean covered Castiel’s mouth with his hand without hesitation. He heard faint voices from the hall despite their hushed tones. Dean couldn’t be sure, but he thought he may have heard Castiel’s name and something about keeping a secret.

The voices faded away and Dean dropped his hand from Castiel’s mouth. He took a deep breath, breathing in only Castiel in the small space who smelled strongly of alcohol so Dean assumed he had broken into the hard stuff. Underneath that, Dean smelled soap, honey-scented, and an intoxicating cologne.

As Dean breathed in again, Castiel interrupted.

“Dean, I’m tired,” Castiel pouted.

Dean had to ignore how good Castiel smelled so he could focus to get them out of their predicament.

“Yeah, I know you’re tired,” Dean sympathized, “give me a sec.”

Dean peaked out of the closet and found a clear hallway. 

Apparently, Castiel had the same idea and leaned heavily against Dean to look, too.

“You can’t…damn it, Cas,” Dean grumbled as he turned and lost his balance.

The two of them tumbled out of the closet and landed on the floor, Castiel on top of Dean, knees on either side of his stomach with his hands on his chest. Dean couldn’t help the blush creeping across his cheeks, especially since Castiel stared at his lips.

“I, uh…Cas?” Dean stammered, trying to get a grip.

Castiel laughed and rolled off Dean to lay on his back next to him. Dean took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, praying again for no one to find them.

“All right, come on before someone finds you laughing like a drunk idiot,” Dean said, standing up.

Dean helped Castiel up and kept him from stumbling over by draping one of Castiel’s arms over his shoulders and put a hand on his back.

When they got to Castiel’s room, the poor guy made a beeline for the toilet in his attached bathroom. Dean stood awkwardly outside and looked around the bedroom. It was stupid big, especially for one person. There was a king-sized bed, couch and a fireplace. There was also a dresser Dean figured was fancy enough to be called an armoire. Presumably, it was filled with more clothes than both Winchester brothers owned combined.

“Dean,” Castiel groaned miserably from the bathroom.

It seemed like he finished throwing up and Dean stepped over.

“Hey man,” Dean said, hovering in the doorway of the bathroom. “I know it sucks. Just brush your teeth and you can sleep it off.”

Castiel stood uneasily and brushed his teeth while his free hand gripped the sink tightly to keep his balance. Dean waited patiently before leading him towards his bed.

Dean averted his eyes to let Castiel take off his tuxedo and ignored the blush he felt. Once he slid under the covers, Dean meant to ask if Castiel needed anything but there was a knock on the door. The doorknob turned with no pause for someone to have answered. Dean immediately dropped to the floor and rolled under bed.

He held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Dean didn’t want to get caught in a drunk Castiel’s bedroom with the guy too out of it to back him up with the truth.

“I told you,” a man’s voice said, “he’s fine. He must have been saying good-bye to his dance partner. He and the young Ms. Masters really seemed to hit it off.”

Dean tried not to laugh and give himself away, but this dude had to be blind to think Castiel had any chemistry with that girl.

“You know why I worry,” Dean heard Zachariah say. “If anything were to happen to him…”

“Nothing will happen to him,” the other voice replied.

Dean sweat through a long and agonizing moment of silence and he didn’t know if he had heard the bedroom door click shut.

“They’re gone, Dean,” Castiel said.

Dean rolled out from beneath the bed must dustier than when he went under. He stood to get a glass of water for Castiel while fighting the urge to sneeze.

“Where are you going?” Castiel asked, sounding worried.

“I’ll be right back,” Dean assured him.

When he returned with the water, he urged Castiel to drink a little before he set it on the bedside table. He went to leave but Castiel grabbed his wrist and Dean’s stomach fluttered.

“Will you stay?” Castiel asked, his usual confidence gone. “Just until I fall asleep. I don’t feel good and if I have to throw up again…”

“I’ll stay,” Dean agreed, shocking himself. He plopped into a cozy armchair next to Castiel’s bed.

Castiel let go of Dean and closed his eyes.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, voice barely above a whisper.

“You’re welcome, Your Highness.” Dean couldn’t help but tease.

Dean noticed the smallest of smiles pull at Castiel’s lips and he grinned, not sure why that made him feel the same flutter as the wrist grab. He stayed for twenty minutes to make sure Castiel actually fell asleep.

He stepped out of Castiel’s bedroom after he checked cautiously that the hallway was empty. Dean shut the door soundlessly before leaning against the wall. He dropped his head back with an audible thud.

 _There’s no way I like the pampered Castiel,_ Dean thought, _not even a little bit, no freaking way._

He kept repeating the lie as he walked back to his own room.

 

The day after the huge Novak party, Dean stood in the kitchen looking for something to eat. When he opened the overly full fridge, he found trays of leftover desserts. No pie but the cake looked awesome.

“Yahtzee,” Dean said.

He dug in and barely finished one dessert before he crammed another in his mouth. He stuffed a large bite of decadent chocolate cake into his mouth when he heard someone clear their throat on the other side of the fridge door.

Dean let the door swing shut and saw Castiel standing there and he looked like hungover crap.

“Hey Castiel,” Dean tried to say but the cake made it sound like nonsense, so he swallowed. “How’re you feeling?”

The feelings he usually felt when he saw Castiel, annoyance and a bit of attraction, were replaced by almost caring. It was a little unsettling.

“Terrible,” Castiel admitted. “I figured I’d eat something before my family came for lunch to avoid their questions.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Dean agreed. “Greasy stuff is the best, soaks up the booze. I could see what’s here and make you something?”

He didn’t know why he ended the last sentence as a question or why he even asked.

“That won’t be necessary,” Castiel replied, suddenly cold and hostile.

Dean didn’t understand the sudden attitude after they seemed to be slightly less awful to each other at the end of the previous night.

“Just trying to help,” Dean said, trying to brush it off as nothing but it hurt.

“I appreciate your help last night but I am actually capable of feeding myself,” Castiel snapped.

“Hard to tell since none of you Novaks seem capable of wiping your asses alone,” Dean retorted.

“I can take care of myself and I don’t need you or anyone like you to be my friend,” Castiel shouted.

“Oh, believe me. I don’t want to be your friend or anywhere near you and your family full of dicks!” Dean yelled back.

Dean stormed out of the kitchen, ignoring the insults being hurled his way. He couldn’t risk Zachariah seeing him fight or cause a scene because Castiel was an idiot.

Back in the garage, Dean found it hard to focus. Not only did he wish he ate something more than dessert, Castiel had made him furious. While drunk, they had almost been friends. In the light of day and sobriety, Castiel was still a spoiled brat that made Dean’s blood boil. 

Benny and Garth could tell he was mad but didn’t ask why. Dean wouldn’t even know how to explain why he even cared. He only needed to care about work and Sam. After huffing around all day and glaring at the cars, he called it a day.

Dean made sure to grab as much dinner as he could carry up to his room, making sure to grab a piece of cake for Sam.

“Hi Dean!” Sam greeted when he walked in.

“Hey,” Dean answered, setting their food down.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, always observant, before chowing down.

“Nothing,” Dean deflected. “How was school?”

“Fine,” Sam said between bites.

They ate in silence for a couple minutes before Sam spoke again.

“I met Zachariah today.”

Dean stopped midchew, mind running away with worst-case scenarios.

“He said he needs my help,” Sam explained. “He needs me to tutor Castiel and Hannah.”

“Tutor? You’re younger than Castiel,” Dean pointed out.

“I know but he’s taking pretty much the same classes as me at his fancy school and Hannah is ten and needs help with math. And he said it’s a fair trade for me living here.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He tried to figure out how this was a trick of Zachariah’s when Sam interrupted his thoughts.

“Have you met Hannah or Castiel?”

“Just Castiel,” Dean answered, treading lightly.

“And?”

“And nothing,” Dean shrugged.

He kept his opinions about the entitled ass quiet. Sam could form his own opinion soon enough and Dean didn’t need to mention their few encounters.

“How do they know you’re smart?” Dean asked.

“I was doing homework with Jo at the big dining room table for a change of scenery and Zachariah walked by.”

Dean nodded, thinking of how Zachariah planned to use the situation to his advantage. It had to be a ploy that went beyond tutoring since Dean knew Zachariah never did anything without a reason and usually a sneaky one.

 

A week after the boys’ conversation, Dean ran into Castiel. He walked up to the big house and the guy paced outside. It seemed like an intense pace, leaving the grass flat.

Dean bit his tongue to keep from asking what was wrong, he learned the hard way that they weren’t friends. He cleared his throat to let Castiel know he blocked the door.

“Winchester.”

“Novak,” Dean clipped.

“Am I in the way?” Castiel sneered.

“Yes, you know you are,” Dean said through gritted teeth. “This is the servants’ entrance by the kitchen. Typically, for servants.”

“Which I am not,” Castiel emphasized.

“You’ve made that abundantly clear,” Dean snapped. “So, maybe don’t hang over here.”

“I pace here to get away from my family since they would never be…”

He clammed up and Dean saw a little blush of embarrassment. The guy overshared and got nervous which Dean would have found cute if he didn’t kind of hate him.

“It’s my house. I can pace where I want,” Castiel said, usual bravado returning.

He crossed his arms and glared, still blocking the door. Dean let out a sigh.

“I heard my brother is going to be your tutor,” Dean teased to regain the upper hand.

“He is. And?” Castiel challenged.

“And I don’t like it,” Dean protested.

“Neither do I,” Castiel replied, agreeing for once. “I hope he’s nothing like you.”

“Trust me, he isn’t.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Castiel stepped out of the way to let Dean into the house. Dean hated to be grateful to Castiel for anything but Dean didn’t need a fight which could have happened if Castiel hadn’t moved. Zachariah’s definition of trouble probably included beating up a Novak.

 

The next day, Dean wrapped up work early and snuck back into the house. He wouldn’t let Sam study with Novaks alone when he figured Zachariah had a plan in place.

Sam rolled his eyes when Dean told him and insisted fourteen was old enough to do some stuff alone. Dean disagreed and proclaimed the ‘older brother was always right’ philosophy.

In the sprawling library, Dean sat in a dark green armchair with his arms crossed while he and Sam waited for Castiel and Hannah to show up.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Sam huffed as he organized his books.

Dean’s sharp comeback of ‘you’re a babysitter’ died on his tongue as the Novaks entered the library.

“Dean, why are you here?” Castiel stated with a suspicious look.

“I don’t trust you,” Dean answered simply.

Castiel glared and Sam gave his brother one of his signature bitchfaces before inviting the Novaks to sit at the big, wooden table with him.

Dean kept his arms crossed and his scowl on as they studied and there were two things he would never admit out loud. One, his arms grew sore and his fingers tingled with near numbness but he stubbornly refused to uncross them. Two, Castiel was actually smart. He and Sam flew through different topics and got his homework done in no time.

“I don’t want to overstep but…” Sam began.

“Why do I have a tutor?” Castiel asked, eyebrows raised.

Sam nodded. Dean pretended to look elsewhere but definitely listened. The same thought had crossed his mind.

“I often daydream in class and fail to do my homework, so my grades don’t reflect my intelligence,” Castiel explained.

 _There’s that telltale arrogance,_ Dean thought with an eye roll and a snicker. Castiel aimed a bitchface at him rivaling Sam’s.

They kept studying and Dean stayed quiet. Admittedly, Sam and Castiel worked well together and Dean was impressed by Sam keeping up with such advanced classwork. Hannah quickly understood Sam’s explanation of her math and worked alone.

When the session finished, Dean told Sam to go ahead and he’d catch up in a second.

“What is it, Winchester?” Castiel asked when he realized Dean had waited.

“I still don’t like this,” Dean said.

“That makes two of us,” Castiel agreed. “I don’t care for being tutored by a fourteen-year-old, no matter how smart he is, just so my uncle can spare himself embarrassment because of my grades.”

Dean didn’t have a witty comeback as Castiel stormed out. He figured it sucked having your family think you need tutoring and not bothering to learn how smart you really were. No one ever cared about Dean’s grades and John dragged the family name through the mud on his own.

He shook his head and walked out of the library. It didn’t matter to Dean what the Novaks thought or did and he didn’t care about Castiel. Not one bit.

 

The tutoring sessions continued daily and Dean kept going to oversee them. If Zachariah had a scheme in place, Dean couldn’t be caught off-guard. They seemed innocent enough, but Dean wouldn’t put it past Castiel and Hannah to be helping Zachariah even if Dean didn’t know what the trick was.

Sam and Castiel got along great which helped Dean relax the littlest bit. More often than not, the two talked about various topics before studying. Hannah only needed brief clarification from Sam then worked alone.

Dean let up on the glaring and snide remarks towards Castiel on Sam’s insistence and tried instead to actually learn something since he never finished high school. He’d always been useless at math, but he did know a lot of the other topics they talked about. Sam had grammar and spelling down while Castiel liked philosophy and talking about human nature.

Eventually, after a few weeks, Dean and Castiel gave polite nods to each other when the sessions started. Dean even picked books from the shelves to read instead of focusing on protecting Sam from someone who maybe wasn’t a threat.

One Friday afternoon, Castiel had a hard time paying attention to Sam. The two got distracted and argued about Vonnegut and which was better, _Slaughterhouse-Five_ or _Cat’s Cradle._

“ _Slaughterhouse-Five_ ,” Dean chimed in.

Castiel and Sam both turned to give him a funny look.

“What, I read,” Dean answered defensively.

Castiel argued _Cat’s Cradle_ and Dean held fast on _Slaughterhouse-Five_. For a few minutes, they forgot Sam and Hannah sat nearby.

Until Sam cleared his throat.

“Sorry,” Dean said, ducking his head down to read.

When Dean glanced up, Castiel peered over his book with what looked like the smallest smile on one corner of his lips.

Dean couldn’t ignore the fluttering in his stomach or the sudden warmth in his cheeks. Maybe making him smile beat arguing.

 _It doesn’t matter, he’s a Novak,_ Dean thought, he doesn’t like you. _Especially not as more than friends, and even friends would be a stretch._

After the session, Castiel commended Dean’s knowledge of Vonnegut.

“Maybe you’re not as uncultured as I initially thought,” Castiel said.

“Careful, Novak,” Dean smirked, “that was almost a compliment.”

They shared a smile before Sam called for Dean down the hall.

“I’ll see you next time,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck before taking off.

Dean wanted to hold strong to his hatred of all things Novak but this one didn’t make it easy. The roller coaster of up’s and down’s with Castiel confused the hell out of Dean and he didn’t know day-to-day if they would argue or get along.

He fell asleep that night picturing Castiel’s smile.

 

Another week passed, and Dean had continued going to the sessions after work. He could barely think it, let alone say it, but he liked listening to Castiel talk. The guy knew a little bit about everything and Dean envied his family’s library and private school education. Dean’s teachers wrote him off because of his father’s reputation so Dean wrote them off. He dropped out as soon as he legally could to learn about cars from his dad full-time before he died. But Dean didn’t dwell on his dad’s death or bring him up with Sam. Ever.

Dean imagined a world where he had a solid education and a real future. For some reason, Castiel made an appearance in Dean’s fantasy which snapped him back to reality.

 _Like he would give any of this up for someone like me,_ Dean thought as a servant brought food into the library for Castiel and Hannah while shooting a sympathetic glance towards the Winchesters. 

Castiel already had everything he could ever want. He wouldn’t ever need Dean, trash with a rough past, when he lived like he did. And Dean didn’t like him so it didn’t matter.

As Sam quizzed Castiel on history for an upcoming test, Dean went back to his fantasy world. Both of his parents were alive and he and Sam had futures to look forward to.

Their session ended for the day and Dean left with Sam to find dinner.

“No chatting up Castiel?” Sam asked.

“Why would I want to do that?” Dean snapped.

“No reason.” Sam shrugged.

“Let’s just get some food.”

 

The next weekend, the car show arrived. Dean and the Novaks packed some cars up and went to the enormous venue, a large space able to fit countless cars. When patrons complimented the quality and condition of the cars, Zachariah begrudgingly gave credit to Dean. These rich people even acknowledging Dean felt weird at first but then he ate the praise up and didn’t mind Zachariah’s snide remarks when no one was in earshot. The show went great and he felt the mountain of stress he had been under disappear. 

His pride grew when their last car sold.

“I knew you would be good for something,” Zachariah sneered.

Dean let it roll of his back and hummed an old song his dad liked as they packed up for the day.

Back at the Novak’s, Dean put stuff away in the garage and then ran into Castiel inside the mansion. Dean wished he took another hallway since he didn’t want his good mood to sour.

“Novak,” Dean said, trying to pass by without incident.

“I heard the show went well,” Castiel said.

Dean turned around and almost asked Castiel to repeat what he said since it certainly couldn’t have been something nice.

“That was nice,” Dean said, still confused. “You were nice to me.”

“I can be nice,” Castiel answered, crossing his arms defensively. 

“You usually aren’t,” Dean argued. “Not to me, anyways.”

“Usually I don’t like you,” Castiel replied.

Dean gave him a funny look, still a little stunned they weren’t insulting each other. 

“And now you do?” Dean asked, arrogant as hell.

Castiel didn’t answer at first but Dean suspected he saw a little blush on each cheek and it made Dean laugh.

“Shut up,” Castiel said, the usual hostility returning.

“You’d think a rich boy education could buy a more creative comeback than that,” Dean teased.

“Fuck you,” Castiel answered, taking a step closer.

“You wish.”

Castiel’s blush deepened and if Dean didn’t hallucinate it, he looked down at his lips.

Right as Dean was positive they were about to kiss or maybe fight, a servant came out of a room whistling and Castiel jumped about a foot in the air before storming off down the hall.

 _What the hell just happened,_ Dean thought as he went upstairs picturing a kiss that would never happen.

 

The next day, a Sunday with no work, Dean tried to read outside on a bench. It was a nice enough day and he tried to relax. Autumn was settling in, but the day was warm. Suddenly, a shadow blocked the sunlight.

“Winchester,” Castiel greeted.

“Novak,” Dean said, “what do you want?”

Dean didn’t know if they would get along or not, so he kept his guard up.

“Nothing, I was just walking to the garden and saw you,” Castiel said. “I thought I would stop.”

“Why?” Dean asked cautiously.

“I’m not sure.”

Dean stared, still confused what was happening. He twisted the silver ring on his right like he always did when he was nervous.

“Do we get along now, did I miss something?” Dean asked.

“We could,” Castiel said.

Dean stood to face him, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

“You don’t seem like someone who bothers to get along with mere servants like myself,” Dean said, crossing his arms.

“Maybe you’re wrong about me,” Castiel said.

“Oh, I doubt it,” Dean said. “I’m almost never wrong.”

“Really?” Cas asked, crossing his arms.

“Really.”

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you’re…You’re you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Castiel asked, squinting his eyes.

“You’re you,” Dean repeated. “You’re the rich guy who has it all, everything you could want.”

“Not everything I want,” Castiel said softly.

“I…What?” Dean asked. “What more could you possibly want? You’ve been given everything you could ever need. Look around you.”

“I am look…You know what, never mind,” Castiel said angrily. “I don’t expect you to understand.”

“I’m just the dumb servant?” Dean pressed.

“No…”

“Then what?” Dean said. “What are you talking about?”

“I…”

Before he could finish, Jo’s mom Ellen from the kitchen rounded the corner of the mansion and Castiel ran off like an animal who got spooked. Dean tried to focus on his book when Castiel was out of sight, but he couldn’t. 

The guy got more complicated by the day and Dean didn’t know what was happening between them. The fighting he understood, but now he was just baffled. It was wishful thinking to hope Castiel was talking about Dean when he said there was something else he wanted. He probably meant a bigger room or a personal servant to do everything he needed.

Whatever Dean felt, or thought was happening, was one-sided, he was sure about it. But the way Castiel looked at him…

Dean sighed and closed his book before going back inside. 

 

The following day, Dean got lost in his work. He didn’t need the distraction of Castiel and whatever new was going on between them. The sudden shift from their actual fighting to something more like flirting confused the hell out of him and he had other shit to deal with.

Parts went flying and a voice boomed through the previously quiet garage.

“Winchester!”

Dean stood to face Zachariah who had made the messy and noisy entrance. Tools covered the floor where Zachariah had shoved them off a table.

“What?” he asked.

“Don’t ‘what’ me, boy. I know what you did.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

He thought for a brief second that Castiel might have told his uncle of their latest interactions, but it didn’t seem like the guy’s style to let someone else fight his battles. 

“There must be a mistake,” Benny chimed in.

“Stay out of it unless you want your ass on the line, too,” Zachariah threatened. “You’re coming with me, Winchester.”

Before Dean or Benny could protest further, Zachariah dragged Dean up to the main house. He had brought a dark-haired, handsome guy in his mid-twenties as extra muscle and Dean had no choice but to go with them.

“Whatever it is, I swear it wasn’t me,” Dean tried, arms screaming in pain in the Novaks’ tight grip.

“Trash like you are all the same,” Zachariah said, still offering no explanation of what he was accusing Dean of.

Dean figured a theft occurred and he lucked out as the fall guy. It served the jerks right to be robbed but Dean had nothing to do with it and he knew his pleas of innocence fell on willfully ignorant ears.

In his office, Zachariah threw Dean on the couch.

“Stay,” Zachariah sneered, “Michael and I will conduct a search of your room and when we find what we’re missing…”

Dean glared at the implied threat. He didn’t fear punishment since they wouldn’t find anything. Unless they put it there.

 _Shit,_ Dean thought.

He wouldn’t put it past the Novaks to plant evidence to get him kicked out or worse.

Dean waited alone in Zachariah’s office wringing his hands before standing to pace. He guessed Zachariah had someone guarding the door so he had nowhere to go.

The door opened and Castiel walked in. Dean’s stomach did a flip that he chose to pretend didn’t happen.

“I heard you might be thrown out for theft and I had to see it for myself,” he said.

“Why do you care?” Dean fired back.

“I…”

Castiel trailed off. Dean gave him a funny look, still not sure why he cared if he stayed or not. He shook it off.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you or anyone in your freaking family,” Dean said, walking around again.

“You seem to be pacing a lot,” Castiel observed, not commenting on Dean’s outburst.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m decently sure your uncle is going to come back any minute saying he found whatever was stolen in my room,” Dean said.

Castiel mulled it over.

“You appear innocent,” he concluded.

“No shit.”

“And that’s a legitimate concern about my uncle,” Castiel continued, ignoring Dean’s crass reply.

Dean did another lap around the office before he realized Castiel had left.

“Figures,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

He collapsed on the couch and started thinking of what he and Sam would do if they got tossed to the curb, best case scenario if he didn’t go to jail. He didn’t have a single idea. Well, he had one bad idea. There was a surefire way he knew to make money to keep them from starving, but he had told himself he would never do that again. Sam never even knew what Dean had done for the two of them to stay alive. 

Zachariah threw open the door.

“We located the stolen item elsewhere and dealt with it. You’re free to go, Winchester.”

“Just like that? No apology?”

“Get back to work before I change my mind and decide you were the thief after all,” Zachariah said.

With a quick nod, Dean ran out of there.

He gave a brief recap of what happened to Benny and Garth before getting his hands dirty. Another show loomed and reminded Dean how much they had to start.

After work, Dean stopped in the kitchen to grab dinner. Sam liked salad and Dean had just made a face at the kale he pulled out of the fridge when Castiel walked in.

“I didn’t realize anyone would be here,” Castiel said, eyes downcast.

The guy’s confidence appeared rattled which worried Dean. He always seemed sure of himself.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Why do you care?” Castiel asked, still not looking up.

Dean didn’t have a good answer, but he knew he did care. He had since he helped him after the party even if he lied to himself about it.

“It’s nothing,” Castiel brushed off, “I just need some ice. Stupid door, I wasn’t looking.”

He lifted his head enough for Dean to see his freshly swollen, black eye.

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean asked, walking closer. “I’ve had enough shiners to know they’re from people not doors.”

“I just need ice,” Castiel repeated.

“Ice? You need the police!”

“Police? Don’t overreact.” 

“Overre… how can you…”

“It’s nothing,” Castiel interrupted. “My uncle didn’t like that I stood up for you, that’s all.”

Dean blinked a few times to let those words sink in. He couldn’t believe what he heard since he didn’t think Castiel cared enough to defend him, but his actions said otherwise. The guy who had everything had bothered to stick his neck out for Dean. Maybe Dean’s feelings weren’t so one-sided after all.

“You…what? Why?”

“I have no idea,” Castiel admitted, squinting his eyes.

Before his brain caught up to the rest of his body, Dean had his lips pressed firmly to Castiel’s. His lips were softer than Dean would have guessed. He thought he made a mistake and misread things but Castiel let out a desperate whine and kissed him back. Their lips slid together, and Dean’s brain short-circuited.

Until a hand on his chest pushed him back an inch.

“We can’t,” Castiel said with a sigh, eyes closed.

Dean still didn’t know how Castiel felt exactly, but the regret in those two words told Dean enough.

“Okay,” Dean said, eyes on Castiel’s lips.

Dean let Castiel kiss him, firmly and confidently. He reached a hand up to run it through Castiel’s messy hair before grabbing some in a fist. Castiel leaned farther in, pushing his body against Dean’s. He backed Dean against a counter and tilted his head to get a better angle to easily slip his tongue in Dean’s mouth.

They pulled apart to breathe and Dean assumed he dreamt the whole thing, he didn’t figure it could have ever happened. But he had the proof in his hands, they had moved to rest on Castiel’s hips. Castiel who looked wrecked with his chest heaving and lips swollen red. Dean, unable to process anything, just wanted another taste.

The boys stared at each other and tried to catch their breath. Dean watched Castiel open his mouth, as if to speak, before closing it. Neither seemed able to form words and Dean knew he could barely form a coherent thought.

Without another word or backwards glance, Castiel walked out of the kitchen.

No kiss, and Dean had had plenty, made him feel quite as warm and stunned as the one with Castiel. His whole body buzzed and his lips tingled.

 _Don’t be such a girl,_ Dean thought, _it was just a kiss._

He had a panicked thought about Castiel going right to Zachariah and claiming Dean did something unwanted, but he shook it away. Castiel had reciprocated, kissed him back and meant it. Dean knew Castiel could have pushed him away or left earlier than he did but instead he had kissed Dean more thoroughly than he had ever been kissed.

Instead of overthinking what the kiss meant and how Castiel felt, Dean decided to enjoy the moment. He could think tomorrow. With a dopey grin, he went up to his room with dinner. He meant to stop smiling when he walked in but found it impossible.

“What are you all smiley about?” Sam asked.

“Nothing,” Dean answered. “Did you finish your homework?”

“Yes sir,” Sam said with a fake salute.

Dean pulled a face and flopped back on his bed.

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready, right? Obviously, something…”

“Sure,” Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

“I know you don’t like talking about real stuff, hard things like Dad or…”

“Sam…” Dean said in a warning tone before Sam brought up their mother.

“Fine,” Sam gave up. 

They ate in comfortable silence before making small talk about school and Dean’s job before calling it an early night.

“Night, bitch,” Dean grinned.

“Night, jerk.”

Dean rolled over to face the wall. He didn’t know how he could sleep after Castiel fucking Novak had his lips on his, body hot against his own. Castiel fucking Novak who, not too long ago, seemed to hate him and vice versa. 

The kiss was great enough to silence all of that, and the drama and the classist, elitist shit…

He let out a content sigh and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of dark hair and blue eyes.

 

_If only Castiel had stayed, could have let Dean run his hands under his shirt and then down his pants…_

Dean woke up, panting and half-hard. He glanced at Sam, still asleep, before quietly slipping out of their room to the shower.

Under the steaming hot water, Dean slowly stroked his cock to full hardness thinking of Castiel’s lips and how good they would look stretched around his length. He increased his speed, remembering the feel of Castiel backing him against the counter to take control.

Dean came quicker than he had in a while, biting the back of his hand to keep quiet.

He didn’t how he would be able to face Castiel after their kiss and after what he pictured in the shower.

It turned out, he didn’t have to worry.

 _Three days_ , Dean thought maliciously, _we kiss and I don’t see that little shit for three days. I wake up half-hard and have to go…_

“Hey, boss.”

Garth thankfully interrupted his thoughts before he got hard under the car he worked on.

“Yeah?” Dean called back.

“Someone’s here to see you.”

Dean rubbed grease from his hands off on a towel. He worried Zachariah made up another vicious lie about him. He shrugged his dad’s leather jacket on and stepped out of the garage.

The anger Dean had felt before vanished when he saw Castiel waiting, shifting from one foot to the other. He almost looked sheepish and Dean noticed his black eye was just about healed. 

“Hello, Dean. I thought we could talk.”

“Sure, man,” Dean said. “What’s on your mind?”

Castiel paused, seeming to consider his words carefully. Dean glanced at his lips, ones he dreamt about all weekend while there weren’t tutoring sessions.

“What happened the other day was… unexpected. I was under the impression we disliked each other.”

“So was I.”

“Then why did you…”

“I don’t know!” Dean threw his hands up. “When you said you stuck up for me… I don’t know what I was thinking. It just happened. But you kissed me, too!”

“Well, it can’t happen again. My family has a reputation to uphold, if this got out…”

“Fine by me,” Dean snapped, anger bubbling back up. “You can pretend I didn’t rock your world.”

“Please,” Castiel said with a roll of his eyes. “You’re giving yourself too much credit.”

“You’re saying you didn’t feel anything?” Dean said. 

He had to know if it really was one-sided. Castiel didn’t answer and Dean smirked, causing Castiel to get a little pink in his cheeks. 

“The newspaper has a social section, you know. My family’s parties are in it all the time. It has who wore what and who they were with and most importantly- it has the scandals.”

“What’s your point?” Dean said with a sigh.

“I can’t be a scandal. A boy would be bad enough but…”

“You’re too good for a servant?” Dean snarled.

“My family thinks…”

“Don’t pretend you’re not one of them, Your Highness. You thought I was trash from the moment we met, too.”

“That’s not true,” Castiel tried.

Dean raised his eyebrows and Castiel sighed.

“Maybe I did. But maybe I don’t now,” Castiel continued.

“Still not great,” Dean argued.

“Dean, read the paper,” Castiel insisted. “They put so much importance on status and power, you’ll see why my family and I are the way we are.”

“Isn’t assuming I can read giving me a lot of credit?” Dean teased.

“We’ve discussed Vonnegut, Dean,” Castiel said squinting his eyes. “I’ve seen you…I know you can read.”

“Joke, Novak. I was joking.”

“You’re much easier to deal with when you’re not speaking.” Castiel glared.

“Oh yeah?” Dean said, narrowing his eyes. “What should I do instead?”

He didn’t expect Castiel to have the guts to back him against the side of the garage, bricks digging into his back, and grab a fistful of his hair but it’s exactly what he did. Dean knew how great their last kiss was, but worried he built it up too much in his head. He was ready to be proved wrong.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, blood shooting south to his dick.

Castiel yanked Dean’s hair.

“Try not to speak, Dean.”

Dean swallowed hard, liking the sound of his name past Castiel’s lips in his deep, turned-on voice, and dropped his eyes to those same sinful lips. Castiel wasted no time pressing their mouths together, quickly slipping his tongue in and taking control.

“Dean, everything okay?” Benny shouted from the garage.

Castiel, again, disappeared without a word. Dean had no idea what the guy was doing or why, but he found it hard to be mad at all. Dean smoothed his hair down, caught his breath and thought unsexy thoughts to calm down. 

Without saying a word, Dean got back under the hood and tried to get his traitorous mind and body to stop thinking of Novak.

 _These kisses mean nothing. He must be bored or just want to piss off his family,_ Dean thought.

He tried to ignore the fact that Castiel only kissed him for those reasons because hoping they meant anything more was foolish and dangerous. If Castiel only wanted to make-out sometimes and nothing else, Dean could get onboard. Probably.

It didn’t even take a full day for them to go at it again, this time against a wall in the library. When the tutoring session ended, Castiel had Dean right where he wanted him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean said, reluctantly stopping Castiel after a few minutes of heated kissing.

“Winchester, why’d you stop?” Castiel demanded.

“What is this for you?” Dean had to know.

“Really,” Castiel said, deadpan, “you stopped what we were doing to ask me that?”

Dean, hearing it out loud, felt stupid. He also still felt a nagging curiosity. Their feelings for each other used to be severe dislike, almost hate, and Dean wanted to know what Castiel really thought.

“This can’t be something you do often,” Dean teased, “and maybe I don’t want to just be your toy.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Castiel asked as he rolled his hips against Dean’s, eliciting a deep groan as he grew hard.

“Seriously, dude,” Dean whined. “You’re killing me with the kissing and then the disappearing act. And I still don’t even like you.”

“I still don’t like you either,” Castiel said before dropping his eyes to Dean’s lips. “Most of you.”

He kissed Dean again and Dean didn’t fight him. Their lies about not liking each other were proven wrong when they kissed. He liked Castiel’s lips and how well he used them, plus his soft hands and his sharp hips…

“Okay, I have to go,” Dean said, hands still clinging to Castiel.

“You sure?” Castiel asked with a cocky half-smile.

“Sam will worry,” Dean said, reluctantly dropping his hands.

“I understand.”

Dean didn’t want to feel sorry for the arrogant dick, but Dean wondered if anyone seriously worried about Castiel.

“I’ll see you, um, around,” Dean stammered.

This guy made Dean lose the usual confidence he had around people he kissed or wanted to kiss. Their whole situation had him off his game. Castiel, like usual, left without a word.

In their room, Sam sat on his bed with his arms crossed.

“What kept you?”

“Nothing,” Dean lied, “just talking to Castiel.”

Sam looked doubtful.

“It’s nothing!” Dean protested.

He didn’t protest any further in case Sam read into it. The perceptive pain in the butt didn’t miss much.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“When there’s something to tell, sure.”

 

“We could try talking, you know,” Dean managed between Castiel’s kisses.

They had spent two weeks sneaking around, making out, and Dean waking up hard every morning.

“Why would I let you ruin a good thing? Your mouth has such better uses,” Castiel teased.

“Trust me, I want to show off all my mouth can do but I’m not in the habit of being used anymore. I don’t want to just be your dirty little secret,” Dean said.

Castiel didn’t answer and Dean knew whatever they had between them meant more to him than he let on. Dean really didn’t want to be used anymore, he had put that in the past.

“You’re infuriating and I can’t stop thinking about you,” Castiel admitted. “When we first met, I just wanted to punch you…”

“Same,” Dean agreed with a grin.

“But now…”

Dean let Castiel kiss him senseless and pretended they could find happiness. None of Castiel’s family or their rich friends judging them… maybe Dean got ahead of himself, but he could picture it. A future. It seemed crazy and scary, so he kissed Castiel to try to shut his brain off.

“They wouldn’t understand,” Castiel said, forehead pressed against Dean’s. “My family and their friends think how much money you have defines your worth.”

It was as if he had read Dean’s mind and could picture the same thing, something he didn’t think someone like Castiel would ever settle for.

“I’m not sure I even understand,” Castiel continued. 

“Me neither,” Dean shrugged. 

“So, what do we do?”

Dean didn’t have a solid answer and chose to keep kissing Castiel instead.

They jumped apart when the library door opened and Sam and Hannah walked in having a heated debate about physics. They sat at the table and Castiel joined them. Dean grabbed a book he started the day before and plopped into his usual armchair.

He tried to read, he really did, but every time he looked up at Castiel, the guy glanced up from his homework with an almost smile. Sam kept telling him to focus.

“Sam’s gonna figure it out,” Dean told Castiel when the tutoring session ended for the day and their siblings left. “He’s not dumb.”

“No, I’ve found Sam to be the opposite.” Castiel agreed. “I don’t want to stop but…”

“I don’t want to stop either, but I can’t be used to piss off your family,” Dean argued.

“It would be a disaster if they found out!” Castiel jumped away like he had been electrocuted. “They expect me to marry well, have children…”

“Then what is this about for you?” Dean asked, not needing to hear about Castiel with someone else.

Castiel still didn’t have an answer and if Dean was being honest, he didn’t know either. There were multiple, serious obstacles to keep them apart, but Dean didn’t want to lose what just begun.

“We’ll make it up as we go,” Castiel said, smooth fingers brushing along Dean’s cheek.

Dean hoped his smile looked genuine because he wasn’t entirely reassured, although the gentle caress helped. It was much softer than their rough, heated kisses and Dean leaned into it.

“Another thing,” Castiel said, dropping his hand.

“What?” Dean asked, relieved the topic changed from the dreaded relationship talk.

“Zachariah said you have to work our party tomorrow night.”

“Damn it.” Dean groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll be there,” Castiel offered. “It’ll be okay.”

“Are you going to get drunk again?” Dean said, grinning ear-to-ear.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re an ass?”

“Oh, all the time.” Dean winked.

He kissed Castiel once more, swift and chaste, before going up to his room.

 

“Where’ve you been?” Sam asked, trying to get a rise out of Dean.

“Nowhere. With no one.”

“Uh huh.”

“Seriously.”

“Uh huh.”

“Whatever,” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. “I have to work their stupid party tomorrow night.”

“That sucks.”

Dean could only nod.

 

Dean showered quickly after work before throwing on the same scratchy tux as the last party and heading down to the kitchen to grab his tray of champagne.

The guests acted as rude as before and treated Dean like a coat rack, an object to hang their empty glasses on before taking a new one and not caring if they spilled any or bumped into him.

Unlike last time, Dean had an ally, albeit a secret one. He spotted Castiel in the ballroom and appreciated him in his tuxedo, perfectly tailored, and he looked damn good. Dean suspected he even combed his normally messy hair.

His mouth went dry and he had to stop himself from downing a glass of champagne. He needed to think of anything but Castiel before his attraction became obvious. As he was about to look away, Castiel surveyed the room and caught his eye before returning his gaze to his dance partner. She was the same girl as before, Masters or whatever.

Dean knew they would both be up shit creek without a paddle if whatever they were doing was discovered but it stung Castiel didn’t even acknowledge him. Exactly like every other dick in the extravagant ballroom, well-dressed and stuck-up. It was a slap of reality to the face that they couldn’t ever be more than a quick affair, not when their worlds were so different. 

Brushing it off best he could, Dean took in the rest of the ballroom as a distraction. The Novak family members were obvious. They had the best clothes and were the center of attention. An attractive red-headed Novak caught Dean’s eye. She wore an elegant black dress with dark eyeliner and seemed to have a little rebellious streak. A golden-haired young man a few years older than Dean made a group around him laugh and looked like he had a lot of tricks up his expensively tailored sleeves.

Michael and a guy next to him Dean presumed was his brother kept an unnervingly close eye on Castiel and whispered. Dean thought of what he heard when he hid in Castiel’s room and wondered why they focused so much on Castiel.

Dean stood as guests continued replacing their drinks. Castiel’s partner excused herself and walked towards the front of the ballroom where Dean stood.

One second Dean was motionless- the next, he snapped. He fumbled the tray and spilled champagne all over the girl. Several champagne glasses shattered.

“You idiot!” she shrieked. “This dress cost more than you’ll make in a lifetime!”

Dean bit his tongue, knowing he had done enough damage without mentioning that the dress was hideous. 

The guests, stunned into silence at first, murmured their shock and outrage to each other as the orchestra played on. All eyes felt like they were on him and Dean saw a furious Castiel.

“Winchester, move it,” Michael growled on his right.

He and the guy Dean hadn’t met yet grabbed his arms and dragged him past guests with their hands over their mouths in dramatic fashion. Dean half expected one of the ladies to faint for the attention. Out in the hallway next to the kitchen, Zachariah waited with his arms crossed.

“Thank you, boys.”

“Yeah, thanks douche and douchier,” Dean taunted.

“Michael and Lucifer,” Zachariah corrected, tone deadly. “This counts as trouble, Winchester. Remember what we said about trouble?”

“Bite me,” Dean replied.

Dean earned a solid punch to the stomach. He would have collapsed to his knees if Michael and Lucifer didn’t hold him steady.

“You punch hard for an old guy,” Dean said.

Zachariah punched him twice and Dean almost regretted talking back. Almost.

“This doesn’t concern you, little cousin,” Lucifer snarled.

Dean saw Castiel and worried he’d get another black eye on his account.

“It was my dance partner whose night he ruined, so it does,” Castiel said, holding fast.

Dean was impressed by his bravery but didn’t want him to get hurt, too. He caught his eye and shook his head once. Castiel got his point and didn’t say anything else.

“What, you care if he gets hurt?” Michael sneered.

“No. I don’t,” Dean lied, hoping to keep them from hurting Castiel.

“Will you cause any more trouble?” Zachariah asked.

Dean thought of Castiel or Sam getting punched for his stupidity and shook his head no.

“Good. I don’t want to lose my best mechanic and you still owe me a debt, but another stunt like that will cost you. Got it?”

Dean nodded, and Zachariah walked away.

“One more to drive the point home, boys,” Zachariah called over his shoulder.

Michael slammed his fist into Dean’s side before he and Lucifer threw him hard to the ground and left.

Once they rounded the corner, Castiel dropped to his knees next to Dean.

“Cas, I’m sorry,” Dean groaned through the pain, “I do care but…”

“I know you do but what’s wrong with you?” Castiel snapped. “Meg’s father is very powerful, he could…”

“I just reacted, okay? If anything happens, it’ll be my problem,” Dean explained.

“That’s not the way I see it,” Castiel said softly.

Dean looked at Castiel in surprise. It felt good to know he cared, but he could have gotten hurt.

“Look, our thing we had was fun but it’s too dangerous. I’m not worth it,” Dean said, sitting up a little straighter.

“Yes, you are.”

Castiel said it with such confidence that Dean almost believed him.

“What I’ve done before…”

“I don’t care.”

Dean, mesmerized by Castiel’s acceptance, grabbed one of his smooth hands with his own calloused one. Looking at their hands was evidence enough of how their lives were polar opposites.

“I’m no good for you, man,” Dean said. “I don’t deserve whatever we’re doing.”

“Don’t you dare say that,” Castiel said forcefully.

“We’re too different,” Dean said with a shrug, “there’s no way this ends well.”

It was agonizing to do but it was for the best. If Michael had chosen to hit Castiel instead…Dean shuddered to think of it. He couldn’t put Castiel in any danger because they liked making out sometimes. Dean knew their connection went deeper but thinking of it that way made it hurt more.

“We could be happy,” Castiel pressed. “It may take some patience, but we could make this work. I want to try with you.”

Dean didn’t know anyone could care about him that much. In a romantic way, anyways. It felt good. And it scared the hell out of him. Their fling started suddenly and Castiel could end it as quickly once he got bored of Dean.

He shook those thoughts away.

“Okay,” Dean conceded, sighing in relief that Cas didn’t give up on him. “Than we keep whatever this is going. But I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt either,” Castiel said, cradling Dean’s face. “So, you can’t get jealous like that. It’s not fair. To keep this secret, I have to do things neither of us will like.”

“I know,” Dean said. “I’ll try to do better, it’s just hard seeing you with her when I can’t touch you.”

“I know. But we’ll be okay, I haven’t regretted anything so far.”

Dean smiled. 

“Thanks,” Dean said, a little sheepishly. “For sticking with a bum like me.”

Castiel laughed, helped him up, and led him outside.

“I like our garden.” Castiel shrugged at Dean’s puzzled look. “It was my mom’s favorite. She passed away when I was young, but I remember coming here with her.”

They walked to the entrance of it and Dean glanced around and immediately understood why Castiel liked it. Even with only a few lights on the path and some moonlight, Dean could see the beauty of the flowers and trees. More beautiful was Castiel, walking with a confident smile on his face, lit up by the moonlight, walking as if he knew the garden like the back of his hand. The farther they walked, the farther they got from the party and Castiel’s family, and the more Dean relaxed.

Dean enjoyed the thought of never seeing Castiel’s family again. If they ran off…

 _Don’t freak out, then Cas will freak out,_ Dean thought, worrying he would say the wrong thing.

“Should we…sit?” Castiel offered, gesturing at a stone bench in the clearing they wound up in.

Dean nodded and sat, already relaxing because it was Cas and it felt right. They sat in silence until Dean cracked a joke.

“I bet you bring all your servant hook-ups here.”

Castiel didn’t laugh and Dean immediately regretted his lame attempt.

“I’m sorry,” he said, sighing. “I’m not good with…talking about serious things.”

“I’m nervous, too,” Castiel said, looking down at his hands. “You were my first kiss, Dean. I’m sure you’re better at this than I am.”

“That’s crazy!” 

Castiel looked away, hurt. Dean hated that he made him feel self-conscious.

“I mean,” Dean tried, taking one of Castiel’s hands, “that first kiss, and all the other ones…were damn good.”

A smile played on Castiel’s lips and Dean knew he said the right thing, and the fact that it was true helped. Castiel took Dean’s other hand and Dean felt butterflies in his stomach, not caring how hard he blushed.

“You know, after how we met, I can’t believe we’re here.”

“Me neither,” Dean agreed.

Castiel looked unsure again and hesitated before he spoke.

“Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another living soul?” Castiel asked, looking at Dean timidly.

“Sure.”

“I doubt my family, their orders,” Castiel said. “And I’m not supposed to.”

“You’re just expected to be a tool? Like a hammer?” Dean asked.

Castiel chuckled a little.

“I suppose so,” he agreed. “I don’t fit in with my family. At all. We got off on the wrong foot because I was trying to be someone I’m not. I don’t know who I am without the power and reputation.”

“Yeah, no offense but they kind of suck,” Dean sympathized.

“They do,” Cas said. “Remember when Zachariah yelled at Jo in the dining room?”

“That was horrible,” Dean said, remembering the girl in tears.

“I apologized to her the next day,” Castiel said. “Not that I think it made any difference, the damage had been done.”

Dean remembered thinking how selfish he first thought Castiel was, but he loved how kind Castiel could be and he liked Castiel even more than he already did for doing that. Dean knew it must have made a difference to Jo for someone in the Novak family to apologize, even if Castiel hadn’t been the one screaming at her.

“Cas,” Dean said, “I think I know you, or enough of the real you to know you’re brave and smart, plus you have a huge heart. And you’re crazy enough to take a punch for me and you’re a bit of a jackass.”

“Takes one to know one,” Castiel countered, making Dean smile.

His smile faded a bit. He figured if Castiel was getting real, so could he. Some things he still couldn’t bring himself to share but he wanted to open up a little.

“I’m worried about Sam.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Dean said in a hurry. “I mean, in the long run, you know? I’m scared I’m ruining him with the choices I make.”

“He’ll turn out okay,” Castiel reassured him. “I know you both and you’re doing a great job. Sam is an amazing kid.”

Dean didn’t know how much he needed reassurance that Sam was going to be okay until then. Being responsible for his upbringing had taken its toll and that felt like a weight off his shoulders to know he did okay.

“I think you’re a wonder, Dean,” Castiel said. “I always have. Since the moment we met, you stood up to me when our society said it was a bad idea and that fascinated me. When we argued, I could tell how passionate you are. You’re especially passionate about your family and friends.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“I always thought you were hot,” Dean tried to deflect but Castiel wouldn’t let him.

“I’m serious,” Castiel insisted, though he smirked a little. “You have a deep sense to protect those who need it, Sam or Jo or me when my cousin could have punched me.”

“Well,” Dean said, twisting his ring, “sometimes you guys need me to help you.”

“I’ll always need you,” Castiel said and Dean’s cheeks heated up all the way to his ears.

Dean, relieved to hear he and Castiel were doing well, kissed him. It was softer and sweeter than ever, and the butterflies returned tenfold. The kiss had Dean all melty and gooey and he almost laughed at how sappy he had gotten. It had all the tenderness of their conversation and Dean couldn’t believe he liked it more than their rough make-out sessions.

He ran a hand slowly through Castiel’s hair, feeling him moan into his mouth as he easily slid his tongue in. Dean moved his other hand up Castiel’s thigh to his hip to feel him squirm a little, making him grin into the kiss while caressing Dean’s cheek.

“Holy shit.”

“It’s worse than I imagined.”

“So much worse.”

Dean and Castiel jumped apart to see Hannah, the red-head Novak and the mischievous looking one staring at them with wide eyes and slack jaws. Dean wanted to touch Castiel to assure him it would be okay but didn’t think he should so folded his hands in his lap.

“Holy shit,” the young man repeated.

“Gabriel, I can explain,” Castiel said, hands up.

They all looked at him expectantly, especially Dean who was damn curious how he would define what was happening between them.

“Maybe I can’t,” Castiel said, dropping his hands.

“Nice try,” Dean teased, despite their serious situation.

“I didn’t hear any help from you,” Castiel argued.

“What did you want me to say? That you’re an awesome kisser?”

“Hey!” the red-head girl snapped. “Stop bickering!”

“Sorry, Anna,” Castiel said.

“You’re lucky we found you and not Michael or Lucifer. They’re looking for you,” Anna said.

“Practically tearing the mansion apart,” Hannah said, an unpleasant look on her face.

“The attitude isn’t helping,” Gabriel said with an eyeroll. “You want to get your freak on in the garden with the mechanic, that’s great. But could you maybe leave us out? I don’t want to tangle with Michael and Lucifer.”

“Castiel, you’re playing with fire,” Anna tried. “Rebellion is fun to a point, but this might be too far. Our family…”

“It’s definitely too far!” Hannah scrunched her nose in disgust. “He’s no good for you. What would Zachariah say about this homosexual sinning with a servant?”

Her hateful words hung in the air for a second. Gabriel and Anna shifted from foot to foot and Castiel tensed next to Dean who didn’t know what to say. Dean knew most of the Novaks felt that way, but it was shocking to hear out loud.

“Wow,” Castiel managed. “I didn’t know they brainwashed you so badly, Hannah. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t feel sorry for me!” she squawked. “Worry about yourself.”

Castiel looked like he was going to say something but closed his mouth.

“So, she’s a cousin or something?” Dean interrupted.

“Yes,” Castiel said, looking like he was about to keep arguing with Hannah.

“One of Zachariah’s?” Dean pressed.

“No.”

“Then…”

“Dean, I’m not going to sit here and draw a family tree,” Castiel replied.

“Just saying, it would be helpful,” Dean answered indignantly.

“Again, Michael and Lucifer? Looking for you?” Anna reminded them.

Dean and Castiel stood up.

“Right. Family tree later,” Dean figured.

“Picked a winner,” Gabriel said, nudging Castiel as they walked back towards the house.

“Shut up, Gabriel,” everyone else said.

“Look, you need me. I’ll tell dumb and dumber the garden was clear,” Gabriel said.

“You want to _help_ them?” Hannah whined.

“Castiel is still family,” Anna reminded her. “We can’t turn him over to Michael and Lucifer for one bad decision.”

“Hey!” Dean said as Hannah muttered under her breath.

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand, letting him know he didn’t think of Dean as a bad decision.

They exited the garden and Gabriel told Dean and Castiel to go around to the servants’ door by the kitchen.

“Lay low and we’ll throw them off,” Gabriel instructed. 

“And maybe reconsider…this,” Anna said, gesturing at Dean.

“Standing right here,” Dean said with a wave. Anna rolled her eyes and Dean saw the stunning family resemblance to Castiel. 

“Thank you,” Castiel said to Anna and Gabriel.

Gabriel and Anna dragged Hannah away before she could insult Dean or Castiel further. Dean and Castiel snuck over to the door near the kitchen.

Inside the mansion, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand. While still thinking of their conversation in the garden, Dean needed Cas to hear how he felt.

“This…” Dean said, pausing to figure out what he wanted to say. “This isn’t just me, is it? Because it’s a little scary how much I like you, this fast, and if you don’t feel…”

Castiel shut him up with a kiss, holding Dean’s shirt tight in his fists. Dean kissed back fervently and held on to Castiel’s hips as he glided their lips together.

“It’s not,” Castiel said. “This all snuck up on me, in the best way, and I promise I feel the same.”

Dean kissed Castiel once more and made him promise to be careful.

“You too,” Castiel said, forehead against Dean’s.

Dean watched Castiel go before going back to his room.

Once he opened the door, Sam wrapped him in a bear hug, hurting his side where Michael had punched him.

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean asked before hugging back.

“Jo’s mom, Ellen, from the kitchen said you spilled champagne on a guest and got dragged away and no one knew where you were!”

By the time he finished, all in one breath, tears had welled up in his eyes and Dean couldn’t believe how selfish he had acted.

“Shit, Sam, I’m sorry,” Dean consoled, letting Sam take a step back and wipe his eyes. “I didn’t mean to freak you out, I’m fine. Everything’s okay.”

Sam sniffed and nodded.

“Jo saw the whole thing,” Sam said. “She said the guest you spilled on was Castiel’s dance partner.”

“It was,” Dean admitted.

“Why would you do that? Weren’t the Novaks pissed?”

“They were. It just kind of happened, I was…”

The word jealous caught in his throat. He had kept Sam in the dark but he if some of Cas’s family knew than Sam should, too.

“Jealous.”

“Jealous? Why would you be… Oh. You were jealous of her because of Castiel.”

To his credit, he wasn’t as smug as he could have been since Dean thought he suspected something between the two of them for a while.

“Yeah. I was with him just now. And I know it’s stupid. I don’t know. It’s not like I can help it,” Dean said with a shrug.

“It won’t be easy,” Sam pointed out. “But I think it’s great.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Sam grinned. “He makes you smile more.”

He thought of Castiel, everything he liked about him, and smiled. 

“You’re right,” Dean agreed.

“Of course I am.”

“All right, all right,” Dean said with a laugh. “Let’s get some sleep.”

He ruffled Sam’s hair, promised not to freak him out like he did ever again, and they called it a night.

 

The next morning, Cas found Dean outside the garage and showed him the social section of the paper.

“I wanted you to see this,” Cas said.

“Morning to you, too,” Dean greeted.

Dean read the article. It described Meg’s outrage and Cas disappearing followed by wild speculation. The article also described who everyone else danced with and what they wore.

“Don’t the people who write this crap have anything better to do?” Dean grumbled.

“Apparently not.”

“Has your uncle seen it?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Cas said. “He woke me up by hitting me with it and asking if I enjoyed soiling the good Novak name.”

“And do you?” Dean smirked.

“Don’t be cute,” Cas said with a small smile. “He’s also curious where I went.”

“What’d you tell him?”

“That I went for a walk alone,” Cas said. “Meg’s father is furious and threatening all of us.”

“We’ll be fine.” Dean shrugged. “Oh, and I told Sam about us.”

“You did?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, he panicked because he didn’t know where I was last night and heard what happened. I think he thought your family dragged me off somewhere.”

“Oh, poor Sam. Is he okay?”

“Of course, he’s a strong kid. Always has been,” Dean said. “You know, I pretty much raised him since our parents…Well, it’s pretty much just been the two of us. He’s my responsibility.”

“That’s a lot for someone to take on, to raise a younger sibling.”

Dean shrugged. He had never thought about it like that, he always took care of Sam and his life was centered around protecting him. Their world was the two of them until Cas came along.

“It’s how it’s always been. And I still have to take care of him, he’s a kid.”

“Dean…”

“Cas, it’s fine,” Dean dismissed. “Now, I have to go prepare cars for your dick of an uncle.”

It was a sore subject and Dean was glad to have an excuse to duck away. Since they were out of sight of the mansion and its many windows, Dean gave Cas a quick kiss before going back to work.

 

The next morning, Zachariah summoned Dean from the garage into the main house. Worrying he would be accused of another crime, Dean rushed inside to defend himself. In the main entrance, he could overhear voices at the top of the grand staircase. Dean stayed in the shadows when he heard Cas arguing with Michael, Zachariah and Gabriel.

“I don’t understand why I have to do this,” Cas protested.

“You need to go on this picnic with Ms. Masters so she knows you’re serious,” Michael said.

“Serious about what?” Cas asked.

Dean smiled as he pictured Cas tilting his head in confusion and squinting his eyes.

“Serious about proposing marriage,” Zachariah said slowly as if he thought Cas was stupid.

Dean got furious on Cas’s behalf because he knew how smart he was and hated that his family didn’t know that.

“I don’t want to marry her,” Cas stated.

“It’s not a matter of want, Castiel,” Michael said, “She’s from a good family, we have a reputation to uphold. You knew this would happen eventually.”

“I preferred not to think about it,” Cas replied.

“Come on, Castiel,” Gabriel said. “Don’t be naïve.”

“You’re going on this picnic and you will marry her someday,” Zachariah said.

“I’ll go but don’t expect anything else,” Cas said angrily. “I don’t love her.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Zachariah said. “Everyone will think something is wrong with you if you can’t find a decent woman.”

“You never do what you’re told, not completely,” Michael said. “You always have to rebel.”

“Gabriel rebels, too,” Cas attempted.

“Hey!” Gabriel argued.

Dean couldn’t help a small chuckle.

“He has prospects,” Zachariah said. “This is about you, Castiel. You’re not…do you dislike women?”

Cas didn’t answer, and Dean held his breath, fearing the other Novaks’ response.

“Castiel, please,” Gabriel said. “You can’t…be like that.”

Dean clenched his fists, Gabriel knew damn well Cas didn’t like women and didn’t stick up for him. Dean remembered telling Sam about how he wasn’t exclusively into women and how much it scared him. This wasn’t an accepting society and there were expectations people had to uphold. Dean thanked his lucky stars he had Sam who loved him for who he was.

“Why can’t you do this is for our family? Don’t you care about our reputation?” Zachariah asked.

“I don’t care what everyone thinks,” Cas snapped.

Dean heard movement and stepped out of the shadows. He saw Cas, fire in his eyes, pinned to the wall by Michael. Once they saw Dean, Michael stepped back and lowered his hand.

“Winchester,” Zachariah called down. “You’re going to escort Castiel and Ms. Masters on a picnic today. Go with and carry the basket the kitchen provided. And don’t get in their way.”

Dean nodded instead of answering, holding his anger down.

On the upside, they got to take one of the nicer cars Dean had restored. It drove great and Dean appreciated the chance to drive, even if he was taking Cas on a date with someone else. Cas sat in the backseat and clearly looked pissed.

“You know, anytime one of those dicks speaks, I get you a little bit more,” Dean said, trying to lighten the mood. “I can’t imagine growing up with that.”

Cas stayed silent and looked out the window. Dean took the hint and shut up, only saying they were at Meg’s place when he pulled up.

The Masters’ mansion wasn’t nearly as impressive as the Novaks’, but it still awed Dean that people could live so lavishly while his family had always struggled simply to eat every day.

Meg bounded over to the car and slid into the backseat.

“Castiel,” she greeted, ignoring Dean which was fine by him.

“Hello, Meg,” Cas answered.

Dean drove out farther into the countryside and found a nice tree for their picnic to be set up under. He walked over to the door to let Cas and Meg out before getting the basket from the trunk. Dean got lost in thought wishing he and Cas went on a picnic instead of Cas and the she-demon from hell.

“Hurry up,” Meg snapped, proving Dean right about her evilness.

Biting his tongue, Dean set up the picnic and walked away to give them a little privacy, but he stayed in earshot out of curiosity.

Cas stuck to one-word answers as best he could, but Meg kept prying. Dean clenched and unclenched his fists a bunch and wished he could help rescue Cas.

“So, you’ll go into the family business, right? Real estate and manufacturing?” Meg asked. “That’s where all the money is.”

“I suppose.” Cas shrugged.

“What, you don’t want to?” she asked.

“No.”

Meg gave him a look.

“I want to learn and teach,” Cas said, getting an excited look in his eyes Dean loved. “At a university maybe.”

Meg scrunched up her nose.

“There’s no money in that,” she said.

“I don’t care,” Cas said simply. “It’s what I want.”

“That’s stupid!” Meg said. “What about growing your family business, raising a family?”

“My family…look, my family and I are very different,” Cas tried to explain.

“I’m starting to see that,” Meg said. 

She let out a sigh.

“Maybe we should head back.”

Cas nodded.

When they looked at Dean, he happily packed up their half-eaten lunch and they walked back to the car. Dean got the door for them and placed the leftovers he planned to steal for him and Sam in the trunk.

At her house, Meg left with a quick good-bye and Cas let out a huge sigh when she got out of the car.

“Zachariah is going to be furious,” he said.

“I think you’re incredible,” Dean said as he started the car. “You always stay true to yourself.”

“Thanks,” Cas said, not sounding like he believed Dean.

“I’m serious,” Dean insisted, looking in the rearview mirror at Cas. “And I think working at a university would suit you very well.”

Cas smiled.

“What could you do, if you could do anything for a living?” he asked.

“I would still work on cars,” Dean said. “It’s all I know. But I would own my own garage.”

“You could learn something else if you wanted,” Cas continued. “You’re very smart.”

“I guess,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I like what I do. I just want to be my own boss, make my own choices.”

“That sounds nice,” Cas said. 

They got back to the Novak mansion and a furious Zachariah stood waiting. Meg’s father must have phoned ahead to share how the outing had gone.

“I guess I better deal with that,” Cas said.

“Good luck,” Dean said.

Cas got out and Zachariah immediately started screaming. Cas, to his credit, didn’t back down but Dean knew he couldn’t win that argument.

He sighed and drove the car around back to the garage. It was going to the auction and he had to get back to work.

 

By the next weekend, Dean had all the cars ready to go again. He knew for a fact he couldn’t have done it either time without Benny and Garth.

“Guys, seriously, thank you,” Dean said. “I’ll see you tomorrow for the big show.”

The other two nodded and gave him claps on the shoulder. Garth gave him a hug he reluctantly returned.

“All right, all right,” Dean said, “get on home and rest up.”

Benny and Garth left, and Dean went up to the main house for the end of the tutoring session. He hadn’t been in a week since the cars kept him busy and he hadn’t seen Cas at all.

“Hey,” Dean said as he walked in.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said with a grin.

Sam gave Dean a nod and Hannah glared.

“Don’t mind me,” Dean said as he sat to read.

“Oh, I won’t,” Hannah mumbled under her breath.

“I take it Hannah knows about you two,” Sam muttered while turning a page.

“Yup,” Dean said, turning his own page.

“Doesn’t approve?” Sam guessed.

“Nope,” Dean said.

Dean looked up and caught Cas’s eye who blushed, hard. Those red cheeks made him nearly irresistible, but Dean held back from straddling Cas in his chair…

“Guys, seriously?” Sam quipped. “There are other people in the room.”

Dean cleared his throat and stopped staring at Cas with what he assumed was a very inappropriate gaze.

After the session, Hannah left in a huff and Sam gave them a knowing smile before leaving.

“Finally,” Cas growled.

He pulled Dean close and crashed their mouths together possessively. They hadn’t kissed in days and Dean moaned into it with need, letting Cas lick into his mouth and take all the control.

“Fuck,” Dean said then sighed. He closed his eyes as they paused, and Cas caressed one of his cheeks.

“You’re really something else, Dean,” Cas whispered.

“And you’re nothing like any guy or girl I’ve ever been with,” Dean tried to compliment.

Cas made a face of displeasure.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I don’t like the thought of you with anyone else,” Cas said with a pout.

Dean laughed.

“Ah, the jealous type,” Dean said with a smirk. “Don’t worry. I’m all yours now, sweetheart.”

Cas let out a groan and gently nipped Dean’s bottom lip.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Am I… yours?” Dean asked nervously.

“Yes, Dean.”

Dean let out a shaky laugh and rubbed a hand at the base of his neck.

“Were you worried I would say no?” Cas asked, head tilted to the side.

“Well, yeah,” Dean said with a shrug. “We don’t exactly make sense, seeing who we are.”

“No, I don’t suppose we do but you are everything I could have hoped for,” Cas said with a small smile.

Dean blushed at that, hard, and nudged Cas playfully.

“I wish we could… be truly happy. Together,” Dean said, avoiding Cas’s eyes.

“I do, too…maybe if we didn’t live here,” Cas mused.

“What? You’d run away with me?” Dean asked with a chuckle.

“Yes.”

Dean was taken aback, his answer shocked him after three months. He made half a joke and didn’t know Cas felt so strongly. Dean knew his words would betray him if he tried so he pulled Cas in for a searing kiss, hoping to convey he felt the same way.

Cas pushed him back only to remind him they had another party to get ready for.

“If I never go to another one of these, it will be too soon,” Dean whined.

“I agree,” Cas said, “but my uncle will be unhappy if we don’t attend.”

“Understatement,” Dean said with a laugh before giving Cas a chaste peck on the lips.

They both went to get dressed, Dean in his dreaded tuxedo and Cas in his handsomely tailored one.

Once at the party, Dean had barely grabbed his drink tray when Hannah confronted him.

“I don’t think you deserve to be with…”

“Hannah, not here,” Dean whispered, “it’s not safe.”

Dean nervously looked around. The guests didn’t pay attention to the servant and grabbed fresh glasses without a thought.

“I just want you to know- you’re no good for him,” Hannah said.

“I know, but not for the reasons you think,” Dean partially agreed, still worried a guest might overhear. He thought of his past and how Cas would run away if he knew…

Hannah gave him a curious look.

“I want to go on record stating this is a bad idea,” Hannah said, “but maybe you’re not so bad. For a servant.”

“Thanks?”

He was puzzled by Hannah’s change of heart but glad she was coming around.

Less puzzling was Meg who laughed at Dean with her haughty friends and tried to trip him. Clearly, she held a grudge.

Michael and Lucifer were a constant thorn in Dean’s side. They hardly left him alone, keeping him moving and emptying his champagne glasses.

“Hurry, boy. The guests are thirsty,” Michael said with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

Dean rushed to the kitchen to keep his cool. He wanted to snap or hit something, yell until he couldn’t anymore, anything.

“Honey, no.”

A stern voice made Dean look up.

“Ellen, I wasn’t…”

“You were about to snap and cause another scene.”

Ellen crossed her arms and Dean snapped his mouth shut. He couldn’t argue with the truth or her level gaze.

“I know this sucks right now, but you’ll only make things worse if you do something rash,” she reasoned.

“How did you…”

“Like father, like son. I saw John lose his temper more than enough times to recognize the look,” she said with a gentle smile.

“Thanks, Ellen.”

“Don’t mention it,” she dismissed. “Now, get out there and remember your brother if you start getting angry again. He needs you.”

She gave him a final stern look and sent him on his way.

Dean walked back out and avoided Michael and Lucifer, easy since they were busy talking to two women. Dean didn’t know them but could tell they looked like the mean type of girl those two guys could hope to marry.

Anna flirted off to the side and Gabriel entertained a group of girls with an illusion trick of sorts while Zachariah frowned nearby.

Meg cornered Cas and convinced him to dance. Dean caught his eye and winked. Cas smiled in return.

Dean managed to hold his tongue and not cause a scene for the rest of the night. When the party started to wind down, he found Cas right outside the ballroom. A few guests wandered around, but no one looked at them twice.

Except one.

“Bela,” Cas said cautiously, keeping his distance from Dean.

The girl was around their age and wore a blood red dress that fell off her shoulders. Dean had seen her before at the Novak parties and had steered clear. She looked like trouble.

“Hello, boys,” Bela said, looking between them. “What’s going on here?”

“No-nothing,” Cas said.

“Yup, nothing,” Dean agreed.

She looked doubtful.

“You know,” she said, looking around to make sure no one else listened. “I’m jealous.”

“Jealous?” Cas asked.

“I wish I was brave like that,” Bela said.

She glanced over at Jo, who was cleaning the ballroom. Dean and Cas stayed quiet but shared a look. 

“What do you want?” Dean asked, worried about another blackmail situation.

“Nothing money can buy,” Bela said then sighed. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.”

She left without a word.

Cas snuck him out a side door Dean never saw before and led him into the garden. They ran all the way to their bench and kissed with what little breath they had left. Dean sighed when they broke apart and leaned his forehead against Cas’s.

“So, that’s…” Dean said, still thinking of Bela and Jo.

“Yeah,” Cas said, “wow. We started an epidemic.”

“All you high class people falling for us servants,” Dean said with a shit-eating grin.

They laughed until they felt tears spring in their eyes.

“That’s why I lo- why I like us so much,” Dean said, close to admitting to something he wasn’t ready to say.

Cas kissed him to agree.

“I wish things were different,” Dean said. “If I had money, I would take you away from here.”

“You don’t need money for that,” Cas said, “we could just go.”

“It’s not that simple,” Dean argued.

“It could be.”

“I would need a job. And Sam…”

“Is invited, of course,” Cas said.

Dean blinked in surprise, shocked Cas included Sam so readily. He knew they got along in their tutoring sessions, but this was different.

“Okay, but where would we live? And you’ve never worked before, Your Highness.”

Dean added the nickname to soften the harsh reality, but he watched Cas’s face fall anyways.

“I want to Cas, more than anything, but we just have to make sure we have a plan if we’re gonna do this. I don’t want you to hate me because I stole you away from your life of luxury,” Dean said.

“I don’t need luxury, I need you.”

Those words made Dean blush, hard, and he was at a loss for words. Cas’s straightforwardness always got Dean going, even if he didn’t know what to say. He answered with the most passionate kiss he could manage.

“I promise, one day…when the time is right. Or as right as it can be,” Dean said.

Cas lifted Dean’s chin with two fingers.

“We’ll figure it out. We’re making it up as we go.”

Cas kissed Dean once more than stood.

“You need rest. You have a big day tomorrow.”

He reached out a hand and pulled Dean up. They walked back, hand in hand, through the moonlit garden. Once they were in sight of the mansion, they dropped their hands.

“Find me when you’re back from the show,” Cas said when they stepped inside the servants’ door and saw no one around.

“All right, Cas,” Dean said, goofy smile on his face. “God, I was glad I was wrong about you and you don’t suck.”

“Me too,” Cas said with a sly smirk. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile that wouldn’t go away, the guy made him happy.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”

Dean grinned all the way up the stairs, practically skipped up them, and down the hall to his room. Sam gave him a knowing smile in return when he walked in.

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean said, still smiling.

 

Zachariah had Dean drive all the Novaks in their limo to the car show. They drove behind the rented transporter carrying all the pristine cars Dean finished with his team. Cas didn’t make the list of Novaks to go to the show and Dean wanted to see him, though he saw him last night. Even if they couldn’t speak near Zachariah, having him close by would have made Dean feel a lot better.

At the show, professionals got the cars off the truck and into the showroom. Dean tried to follow Zachariah, Michael and Lucifer inside, but Zachariah stuck his arm out in the doorway.

“Not this time, boy,” he said. “Stay with the limo.”

“I thought…” Dean started.

“After the crap you’ve pulled?” Zachariah asked as Michael and Lucifer cackled like hyenas.

“But I did all the work!” Dean protested.

“Noted,” Zachariah said with a shrug. “You’ll stay out here or you’ll be sorry. Michael and Lucifer won’t be as nice to Sam as they were to you.”

In a rare moment of common sense, Dean kept quiet as the three walked into the show without him. Taking those clowns on his own was one thing but he couldn’t let anything happen to Sam. 

He sat outside for an hour or so before an older guy in a trucker hat stopped in front of him.

“Winchester?” the man asked.

Dean stood up.

“Yes, sir. Who’s askin’?”

“Bobby Singer and there’s no need for that ‘sir’ nonsense. I asked old Zachariah where I could compliment his mechanic. I know he didn’t do shit, man don’t know a fan belt from the engine.”

“Well, thanks, I guess,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Your dad taught you well.”

“You were friends with my dad?” 

Dean couldn’t believe he’d run into one of his dad’s old friends, he didn’t think his old man had any.

“‘Friend’ might be an exaggeration. He didn’t make it easy,” Bobby said with a laugh.

Dean believed it now.

“So, I really came out here to offer you a job at my garage.”

“Really?”

“Do I look like someone who’s got the time to yank your chain, kid?” Bobby asked.

“No, sir.”

“Bobby,” Bobby insisted. “What do you say?”

“I have to… there’s a lot to consider. My brother…”

“Can he handle cars?”

Dean shook his head.

“We still live at the Novaks’ mansion,” Dean explained.

“You could crash with my wife and I until you’re on your feet. She’s got a daughter around your age, too. They work at the mansion, Ellen and Jo?”

Dean laughed, seeing how Ellen and Bobby’s personalities matched so well.

“Yeah, we’ve met.”

“Look, I know there’s a lot to work out, but you’ve got talent and I think you want out of the Novak house, from what I hear from my wife,” Bobby said.

Dean used to want to escape the house and that family more than anything, but now he and Cas… Dean couldn’t leave him or make him wait until he got settled. Dean worried Bobby’s offer was his only chance at freedom, for a better life for Sam.

“Can I get back to you?” Dean asked.

“Sure, son, but I won’t wait forever. Ain’t got that long.”

Bobby shook Dean’s hand and nodded once before heading back inside. 

Dean stood against the limo, smiling as a feeling of hope surged through him and he hatched a plan of escape. He let the sun warm his face as he pictured himself, Cas and Sam all together and happy and, most importantly, free from Zachariah. Them against the world where they didn’t need anybody else. The three of them would be enough.

 

Dean’s plan solidified over the next several days. Dean needed to know how much debt John left behind. There would be no point leaving if Zachariah still hunted him for the money. If Dean knew the old miser by now, he knew the guy had meticulous records. 

On the other hand, Dean knew getting caught in Zachariah’s office wasn’t an option. Michael and Lucifer didn’t play well with others and he couldn’t have Sam feel how hard they hit if they got bored hitting Dean.

He had to risk it if he ever wanted them to be free. 

Zachariah, mercifully, gave the mechanic team a few days off since their work was so well-received at the show.

While Cas and Sam went to tutoring, still happening daily even though Cas’s grades improved remarkably, Dean skipped it and went to Zachariah’s office.

He paused outside the door, heard nothing, then tried the doorknob which he knew would be locked. He took out his lockpick and got to work. He opened the door in record time and only spared a second of satisfaction before slipping inside and locking the door behind him.

Dean searched the desk first, drawer after drawer, but didn’t find anything important. The bookshelves behind the desk didn’t seem to have what he looked for, either.

Next to the window, Dean eyed a painting of an angel on the wall. He doubted Zachariah would be so obvious, but Dean took the painting down anyways and found a safe.

“Yahtzee,” Dean whispered.

Less obvious was the combination.

His mind went to birthdays, but he didn’t know of the Novaks’ birthdays. He walked back over to the desk and had a thought after glancing at a piece of mail. 

Spinning the dial on the safe in a few combinations of the mansion’s address, Dean thought about how his whole life could change soon. With the debt settled, they could make a clean break. In a stroke of genius, he tried the address backwards and the safe sprung open.

Dean smirked and began searching the files he found inside. He found one labeled ‘Winchester’ and grabbed it.

Inside the file, a document detailed a loan taken out by John from Zachariah and signed by both parties. The file also contained records of what John paid back before he died, only a little, and how much of the debt remained.

After a quick mental calculation, Dean figured he had most of the debt paid off already. Especially after all his extra hours getting ready for both shows.

Dean found it hard to be surprised that Zachariah lied to exaggerate the debt and exploit Dean. He didn’t know exactly what to do with the information, either. He put the file back so he had time to think.

A file labeled ‘Castiel’ caught his eye. 

His curiosity got the better of him and he pulled it out. In the folder, Dean found a single page and did his best to skim it and translate the legalese. 

As far as Dean could tell, the entirety of the Novak estate, wealth, property and holdings would be entrusted to Castiel upon his eighteenth birthday unless something happened to him. If he died, everything would be liquidated and donated to charity. It seemed whoever made the will knew how evil Zachariah could be and it explained why the bastard showed concern about Castiel’s well-being. Not familial love but for the money.

Dean tried to process it all but heard approaching footsteps. He put Cas’s file back and shut the safe as he heard a key in the door. He covered the safe with the painting and dove behind the couch as the door opened.

“I’m just saying,” Michael started. “If we get Castiel engaged to Meg than her father will stop fretting about the embarrassment his daughter faced.”

“Why don’t you worry about your own engagement, Michael, and I’ll worry about Castiel,” Zachariah snapped.

Lucifer snickered.

“Don’t even get me started on you,” Zachariah rounded on him. “You scare off every viable girl.”

Dean barely stifled a laugh behind the couch.

“Leave the worrying and planning to me, boys. As long as Castiel remains ignorant to his fortune, our futures are set. We’ll marry him off, let him think he only gets her dowry, and we’ll secretly continue to control the money,” Zachariah explained.

Michael and Lucifer mumbled their agreements and left the office.

Zachariah, however, sat behind his desk and worked on whatever rich people had to work on for an hour. When he finally left, Dean gave it a few minutes to be safe then snuck out.

Dean walked back to his room and ran into Cas. Almost literally since he was so preoccupied with everything he learned.

“Dean,” Cas smiled. “I missed you at the tutoring session. Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, fine,” Dean dismissed.

Cas’s smile faded, and Dean’s stomach sank. He hated seeing Cas hurt and he hated that he made him feel that way.

“I see,” Cas said through clenched teeth.

“It’s not…I’m sorry if…” Dean attempted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready, I’m sure,” Cas said icily.

Cas left, and Dean stood alone feeling like an ass. Cas wasn’t sure to blame for his shitty uncle or the secrets he kept that effected their lives.

In their room, Sam could also tell something was wrong but dropped it on Dean’s insistence. Dean slept like crap after the day he had and wasn’t ready to get back to work.

 

The next day, he tried to focus on their new batch of classic cars but his mind kept wandering. He lied to protect Cas from the truth for a little longer, but he wasn’t sure he did the right thing.

They wrapped for the day and Dean said good-bye to Benny and Garth. Dean walked out of the garage and saw Sam.

“What are you doing? You’re going to be late for tutoring,” Dean said.

“You’re telling me what’s bothering you,” Sam insisted.

“Oh, am I?” Dean snapped, trying to shove past.

“Yes.”

Dean rolled his eyes but let Sam follow him to the side of the garage out of view of the main house.

“Okay,” Dean said with a sigh. “Zachariah has been keeping us here without paying me to repay a debt Dad owed. If I tried anything, he threatened you, so I kept quiet.”

“How could you not tell me?” Sam demanded. “I’m not a child!”

“Well, legally, you are, and it’s my job to protect you.”

“You don’t have to baby me or act like a parent,” Sam said. “You should have told me.”

“Wouldn’t have made a difference,” Dean said with a shrug. “But I broke into Zachariah’s office and I know he’s been lying. I’ve already almost paid back what Dad owed.”

“So, what do we do?” Sam asked.

“A guy named Bobby, friend of Dad’s and Ellen’s husband, offered me a job. As soon as we can, we’re gone.”

“What about Cas?”

“He’ll come with. Probably.”

Sam gave him a look. Dean considered lying but it was bad enough keeping it from Cas.

“If he doesn’t stay. Zachariah had another file naming Cas as the sole heir to everything,” Dean explained.

“Wow,” Sam exclaimed, eyes huge.

Dean changed the subject and said they had to go to tutoring.

In the library, Hannah glared the usual amount, but Cas seemed more distracted than usual and not by Dean. Cas hardly spoke or looked at him.

After the session, Dean confronted him when they were alone.

“What’s going on, man? I know I was a little…abrasive yesterday, but…”

“How could you not tell me?” Cas exploded. “You could have yesterday, and you didn’t!”

“Tell you what?” Dean said, playing dumb.

“Everything!” Cas yelled. “I came to confront you at the garage earlier, and I heard everything you told Sam.”

Dean was stunned into silence. He didn’t want Cas to find out like that.

“If we’re in this, really in this, then we have to be honest with one another. Agreed?” Cas asked.

“Agreed,” Dean said with a nod. “I just didn’t know the right way to tell you your family is lying to you about your whole life.” 

“We’re partners, you have to be able to talk to me,” Cas said.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Dean said, guilt eating away at him.

“I forgive you,” Cas said, raising his hand to cup Dean’s cheek. 

“That’s it? You don’t want to yell more?” Dean asked, not used to anyone being so forgiving.

“No,” Cas said. “And I’m sorry my uncle has been manipulating you.”

“I don’t blame you, Cas. Luckily, we’re not exactly like our families or I’d be an alcoholic like my dad.”

“You don’t like to talk about your dad,” Cas observed.

Dean didn’t say anything, realizing he never mentioned him to Cas, and dropped his gaze. John was a tough son of a bitch who asked a lot of Dean. It never felt like it at the time but now he had a younger brother that was his sole responsibility and a terrible situation with Zachariah. It was all because John drowned his grief about their mom, Mary, with alcohol until it killed him. There wasn’t a lot of good that came from sharing all that baggage.

“It’s okay,” Cas said, reading Dean's face. “You don’t have to.”

“I don’t…even with Sam,” Dean said.

“Hey,” Cas said, and Dean looked up.

Cas kissed him, showing him it really was okay.

“I really don’t know what to do about inheriting everything. I’m surprised Zachariah hasn’t weaseled around me getting it all, but my father must have amended his will before he died,” Cas pondered.

“Your father?” Dean asked, realizing Cas never mentioned his father, either.

“Yes. He was Zachariah’s brother.”

“And he never mentioned you would get…everything? When is your birthday anyways?”

“Nine days,” Cas answered. “And, no, I think we’ve established the inheritance was a surprise.”

Dean smirked at Cas.

“You’re hot when you get an attitude, Your Highness.”

Cas grabbed Dean by his shirt, spun him around and slammed him against a bookshelf, causing several books to topple down.

“You know I don’t like that nickname, Winchester,” Cas growled.

Dean’s heart thudded hard in his ears and his breath came in short huffs, making it hard to form a response. Dean’s eyes flicked to his mouth for a second before Cas pressed their lips together, fiercely. Cas stepped closer to Dean to line their bodies up from chest to toe.

It would have embarrassed Dean to have such an obvious erection that quickly and pressed against someone, but he could feel Cas was just as hard.

Cas gripped Dean’s hair and pulled so his chin tilted up, taking advantage of the exposed neck and kissing his way down before moving Dean’s shirt and sucking a bruise on his collarbone.

“Cas,” Dean groaned.

Cas kissed the bruise before returning to kissing Dean breathless. Cas’s hand, tight on Dean’s hip, slid over and hesitated over Dean’s dick before stroking him even harder.

Dean gasped and panted against Cas, eyes squeezed shut until he grabbed Cas’s hand to stop him. They hadn’t gone this far yet and he didn’t want to pressure Cas, but he also felt a thrill in being the first to do these things with him.

“Did I do…”

“No, nothing wrong,” Dean said, “but I don’t want you to start something you won’t finish. Or I won’t finish.”

Dean ended with a lopsided grin and Cas glared.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Oh, by all means, if you want to get me off in the library where anyone can walk in, go ahead. I’d rather not do it in my pants, though,” Dean said, voice laced with invitation.

He had almost just done so and didn’t need to give the smug Novak cause to gloat. The idea of someone walking in, that danger, spurred him on even more.

“Would you rather come down my throat?” Cas asked, eyes dark and completely serious.

Dean’s eyes went wide, and his dick twitched. Imagining Cas on his knees and bringing him over the edge had been the focus of many of Dean’s fantasies.

“But you’re never…are you sure?” Dean hesitated.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t serious.”

Cas’s low voice made Dean’s dick twitch again and the anticipation shot a tingle down his spine.

 _He’s really going to… we’re going…fuck,_ Dean thought.

With deliberate purpose and not breaking eye contact, Cas sank to his knees on the library’s rich carpet. Dean could hardly breathe, and his heart pounded.

Dean’s hand tangled in Cas’s hair while the other pressed back against the bookshelf. Cas lowered Dean’s pants and underwear and Dean’s breath caught.

Without skipping a beat, Cas licked up the underside of Dean’s dick before mouthing around the tip.

“Oh, fuck, Cas. Feels so good.”

Cas popped off the head with an obscene sound.

“You have to be quiet for me, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t believe the demand turned him on, but it did, so he nodded and bit his bottom lip to obediently stay quiet.

“Good,” Cas praised.

Dean enjoyed the praise but enjoyed Cas’s mouth more. The boy, looking up at Dean through his long lashes, sucked like his life depended on it. He skillfully bobbed his head up and down, and gently cupped the balls before stroking the lower part of his cock with a soft hand.

While Dean didn’t speak, he did make plenty of noise moaning and panting as he grew close to the edge. Another minute, and Dean came down Cas’s throat.

“Fuck,” Dean managed.

He could barely stand, and the word came out just above a whisper.

“That good?” Cas smirked.

He still knelt, a bit of come in the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t get cocky,” Dean said as he helped Cas up.

He pulled Cas in for a filthy kiss, hot with Dean’s come still on his tongue.

The library door started to open.

“Shit,” Dean cursed, pulling his pants up.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand without a word and led him to the back of the library to find a door. They laughed softy as they went, slipping through and sneaking to Cas’s room.

“Wow,” Dean said with a grin.

“What?” Cas asked, head tilted to the side.

Dean didn’t answer, he could only stare at Cas with warmth in his chest.

“Just…wow,” Dean said, unable to stop grinning.

Cas cracked a smile before pulling Dean into a slow kiss. As it got deeper, Dean felt his dick getting hard again. When Cas yanked Dean closer, Dean could feel his erection too.

“What do you say we take care of that?” Dean asked.

“I have a few ideas,” Cas said.

Dean liked the wicked look in Cas’s eyes, a lot.

“And where did you get all these ideas from?” Dean teased.

“While I haven’t done it, I am aware of how sex works, Dean.”

His matter-of-fact way of speaking caused Dean to feel the same blossom of warmth in his chest as before. He couldn’t put a name to it or was maybe scared to.

“Yeah? How?” Dean asked, trying for dirty talk.

“Gabriel overshares.”

“How about we don’t talk about him?” Dean said, wrinkling his nose.

“Fine,” Cas agreed. “My idea was to…”

“Show me,” Dean challenged.

Cas threw Dean onto his bed and crawled over him before he could so much as blink.

“Holy shit,” Dean breathed.

Cas kissed down Dean’s neck and sucked a bruise next to the one he left earlier. He rolled his hips and Dean’s breath hitched at the contact. He craved more, had to touch more of Cas.

“Less clothes,” Dean managed.

They wriggled out of their clothes which wasn’t easy since they kept giggling and kissing.

Once the clothes were gone, Cas crawled above Dean and rolled his hips. Dean threw his head back and groaned at the feeling of their naked erections sliding together, burning a little before some precome trickled down to slick the way.

“So, what else did you have in mind?” Dean asked when Cas paused.

“I’d like to finger you open and fuck you.”

Dean’s breath left in a whoosh and he blinked.

“Or not…we could…” Cas said, looking away.

Dean pulled Cas down into a searing kiss.

“No, no, no. We are absolutely doing that. Please,” Dean said.

It crossed Dean’s mind to be embarrassed by how desperate he sounded but it seemed to turn Cas on, so he went with it. In all honesty, he did desperately need Cas in him. He wanted to feel him, his fingers, his cock.

Cas had something in his bedside table to act as a lubricant which caused Dean to raise his eyebrows. Dean pictured Cas stroking and fingering himself, which was hot, but he refocused on real-life Cas.

Real-life Cas who was ready with a slicked-up finger. Dean nodded, and Cas gently pressed the finger in. Dean knew to breathe and relax and let Cas work him open. After a second and third finger, Dean told Cas he was ready.

Cas lubed himself up before easing inside Dean. Once he was all the way in, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“You okay?” Dean asked, hand reaching up to stroke Cas’s forearm.

“Yes. It just feels so good.”

“Wait ‘til you start moving,” Dean said, laughing gently.

Cas smiled and leaned down to kiss Dean. He had Dean on his back, legs up with his knees bent.

“Come on, Your Highness, fuck me,” Dean goaded.

Cas narrowed his eyes, pulled out and slammed back in, hard. Dean cried out in pleasure, glad his plan worked to use Cas’s nickname to get him to finally move. It was pure bliss having Cas fill him up and Dean learned how good sex could be with someone he trusted.

“Fuck, yes. Again. Fuck,” Dean let out.

Cas pounded into him, fast and hard, and was everything needed. He could feel the heat pooling already and couldn’t form words. Looking up at Cas, focused pleasure on is face, had Dean right on the edge. Then, Cas slowed way down.

“Cas, what the fuck,” Dean moaned. “I was so close.”

“I know.” Cas smirked. “But I don’t want this to end.”

“Oh, you son of a…”

The last word got cut off by Dean yelling out as Cas picked up his brutal pace again.

Dean didn’t think he could survive getting to the edge of coming and being denied again. He had to come, needed Cas to fill him up and come, too. He needed to come for Cas, make him feel good, to show him how much he cared, how much he lov…

“Please,” Dean huffed.

He couldn’t manage more than that between gasping breaths as Cas fucked him. Every nerve was on fire and he was so close. He gripped Cas’s arm and back of his neck, tight, and they breathed each other in.

“Think you can come untouched?” Cas asked, not missing a beat of his harsh rhythm.

Dean nodded.

“Do it. Do it for me, Dean.”

Hearing his name in such a raw, fucked-out voice hurtled Dean over the edge and he came, hard, all over his chest and stomach. He lay spent as Cas fucked into Dean through his orgasm, filling Dean up.

Cas collapsed from the effort on top of Dean, getting Dean’s come on his chest. Dean whined at the empty feeling when Cas pulled out, trailing come on Dean’s legs as he did.

“That… that was. Exhilarating,” Cas exclaimed.

Dean laughed at the word choice and kissed the top of Cas’s head.

“Maybe we should clean up,” Dean suggested, reveling in the soreness Cas gave him.

Cas agreed and got some washcloths to wipe away the mess before they got under the covers.

“Will Sam worry?” 

“Nah, he knows I’m okay with you.”

Cas paused.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Dean said, propping up on an elbow to see Cas better.

He grabbed Cas’s hand laying between them.

“You seemed… used to be opened up,” Cas stated before looking away.

“That wasn’t my first rodeo.” Dean shrugged. “Never said it was.”

He tried to keep calm, but panic rose in his chest. Dean worried if Cas poked around, he might not like what he heard. This conversation could scare him off, the truth he always feared getting out might be too much.

“I’m not trying to start a fight,” Cas defended. “I’m just pointing out, you never mentioned you had…experience.”

“It just never came up, okay? It didn’t seem like the best topic of conversation,” Dean argued.

“I understand if you’ve had past relationships, Dean, it’s not something to hide…”

“They weren’t relationships,” Dean interrupted. “I’ve been with men and women before, but it  
was always just sex.”

The conversation paused. Dean could tell Cas waited for him to continue if he wanted to, and at his own pace, which Dean was grateful for. 

“A few times, my dad disappeared on benders. Sam and I ran out of food and money and I couldn’t get caught stealing again and leave Sam alone…”

Dean took a deep breath and looked away from Cas.

“I let guys fuck me for money, okay? They offered enough times and eventually I gave in. Happy now?”

“Of course not,” Cas said softly, squeezing Dean’s hand. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Dean shrugged, still unable to meet Cas’s eyes and feeling raw. He never told anyone that and could barely believe Cas didn’t kick him out of his bed. It wasn’t something to brag about and it made him feel dirty when he only wanted to feel good and safe in Cas’s arms.

“You never got…or caught some…”

“I’m clean or I wouldn’t have let any of what we did happen,” Dean said, snapping more than he meant to but it didn’t feel good that Cas felt he had to ask.

Cas lifted Dean’s head up with a finger under his chin and held his gaze while wiping away the one tear that fell.

“You don’t ever have to worry about that ever again. I’ll keep you safe. We’ll build a life together and I’ll protect you,” Cas promised.

“I’m poison, man. What if we run away and you realize you don’t want trash off the street anymore?” Dean asked, voice small and vulnerable.

“You’re not and that will never happen,” Cas said with certainty. “I’m not those men who used you. I see how smart and selfless you are. How brave. You’re the best man I’ve ever known, Dean Winchester. And you always call me on my, as you would say, crap.”

Dean laughed as he felt heat in his cheeks at the compliments. He kissed Cas sweetly instead of answering with words.

“Was that… was I okay? When we…?” Cas asked when they broke the kiss.

“Honestly? That was great,” Dean said. “so much better than… I think it’s because…”

He stopped before he went too far.

“You’re not making sense, Dean,” Cas said with a smile.

Dean threw caution to the wind and figured he had an opportunity to share what he truly felt, what he felt for the first time. He needed Cas to know, needed it as much as he needed Cas inside him a few minutes ago.

“There’s definitely one thing that makes you different than those guys,” Dean said, worry causing him to bite his lower lip.

“My mansion?” Cas asked, squinting his eyes.

“Yeah, but…”

“I’m better at fucking you?”

“Yeah, but…”

“What?” Cas gave up.

“I didn’t love any of them.”

They let that hang in the air a moment. When it felt too long of a pause, Dean freaked out that he said it and almost blamed it on the sex…

“You love me?”

“Underneath the snobby rich boy act,” Dean said, not passing up an opportunity to tease, “is a good guy and one of the strongest men I know.” 

“I love you, too,” Cas said.

They kissed, slow and sweet, before saying ‘I love you,’ once more and falling asleep.

 

The next morning, a knock on the door woke them up. Dean’s heart leaped into his throat as he dove off the bed and under it. He scrambled to pull his clothes from the floor with him.

The knocks pounded again, and the door opened. 

“What?” Cas snapped.

If the situation wasn’t so perilous, Dean would have been extremely turned on by Cas’s raspy, just woke-up voice.

“We have business to attend to, cousin,” Michael instructed. “Get dressed.”

Michael left, and Dean let out the breath he had been holding. He rolled out from under the bed, still naked and a little dusty. He couldn’t help but be angry at Michael for ruining their first morning waking up together.

“You should go, we shouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

“Love ‘em and leave ‘em, huh Cas?” Dean joked, hiding how it hurt to get kicked out.

“If they find you, naked, in my room…they will kill you.”

“Aren’t you overreacting?” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not willing to take that chance,” Cas pleaded.

Dean nodded. He understood Cas’s fear and really didn’t want to test the theory.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go let Sam know nothing bad happened to me.”

He got dressed quickly, kissed Cas and snuck out of his room when the coast was clear.

Dean hurried back to his room and Sam was about to go to school.

“Where’ve you been?”

“With Cas,” Dean said, trying and failing not to smirk.

“Those are yesterday’s clothes,” Sam observed and crossed his arms.

“I know.” Dean winked.

“Gross.” Sam wrinkled his nose but then smiled.

“See ya,” Dean called as Sam left.

He didn’t bother with a shower since he had to work and get greasy and sweaty. He changed and rushed down to the garage.

Dean waltzed in, whistling, and Benny and Garth put their tools down to stare at their boss.

“You okay, brother?” Benny asked.

“Perfect,” Dean answered.

“Did you get laid?” Garth asked, perceptive for once.

Dean shrugged but his smile and blush gave him away.

“That’s awesome! Who was it?” Benny asked.

“I’m not gonna kiss and tell. I have class,” Dean said, jokingly sticking his nose in the air.

“Yeah, low class,” Garth snorted.

Dean hit him with a towel.

“I’m not telling you because I don’t want them to get in trouble. If this gets out, it could be bad for both of us,” Dean explained.

“So, we know them?” Benny prodded, sticking with the gender-neutral language Dean used.

“Yes, just drop it,” Dean said, sliding under a car.

“Is it Castiel?” Garth asked.

Dean banged his head on the underside of the car. He didn’t think he had been that obvious the couple of times Cas had dropped by the garage but maybe he had never been able to hide how he felt about him.

“Ow,” he muttered. “No, don’t be ridiculous.”

“It totally was.” Benny laughed.

“Yup,” Garth agreed.

“Shut up,” Dean quipped from under the car, letting Benny and Garth laugh it up.

They worked in comfortable silence, except for lunch, until the day ended. Dean zipped up to the mansion, hoping to find Cas.

He didn’t have far to look. Cas sat on Dean’s bed but stood when Dean came in.

“Cas…”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said. “We might have a problem.”

“We’ll figure it out, together. What’s going on?”

Dean grabbed Cas’s hands and squeezed, trying to hide his panic. Cas seemed really panicked.

“Lucifer seemed extra smug at our family meeting this mor… Dean?”

“What?” 

“Where’s your ring?”

Dean looked down at his right hand. He had been in such a good mood all day that he didn’t notice the silver band he always wore was gone. It had been his mother’s wedding ring and he always took care of it.

“Shit. Maybe I took it off in the garage? I’ll check tomorrow.”

“And I’ll check my room later.”

“Okay.”

Cas sat back down.

“It was my mother’s,” Dean explained. “She died, and my dad melted it down and made it bigger.”

“When did she…”

“I was four, Sammy was a baby,” Dean said. “There was a fire…”

Cas grabbed one of Dean’s hands. Dean didn’t like to bring her up, even less so than his father, and only needed Cas to know the ring was important to him.

“What if Lucifer found it?” Cas worried. “If that’s why he was smug?”

“He won’t know it’s mine, I don’t think he pays that much attention. Besides, you own his ass in eight days when you turn eighteen.”

“You’re right,” Cas sighed.

“Of course I am,” Dean grinned. “Now, I’m going to shower and then I’ll meet you at the library.”

Cas nodded before kissing Dean and leaving.

Dean gave it a minute, checked the hallway was clear then snuck out. He showered, changed, and went to the library where the study session happened without a problem.

“Are you coming back to my room?” Cas asked enticingly when they were alone.

“Is that a good idea?”

Cas’s face fell.

“I just mean,” Dean hurried to explain, “it might not be safe if Lucifer thinks he knows something. We don’t want to give him proof.”

“I hate sneaking around like you’re a bad thing, Dean.”

“That’s sweet.” Dean laughed. “But I’m used to that. I’d rather you were safe. In eight days…”

“I don’t care about the money,” Cas interrupted. “I just want you. We could leave tonight.”

“Trust me, you’ll care about money when you’re starving.”

Dean looked away, shame burning hot on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said. “I spoke without thinking. I only meant I need to leave this place before it kills me.”

“It’s okay,” Dean dismissed. “But I think we should wait until you’re eighteen, so Zachariah can’t chase you when the money is legally yours and you’re an adult. He’ll have to let you go.”

Cas smiled then sighed.

“I can’t wait,” he said.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dean promised before a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Dean walked back to his room, smiling. He could get used to telling Cas he loved him, sharing a bed at night and being happy. He couldn’t wait for them to be free.

 

The next day, Cas paced outside the garage when Dean walked out.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“I couldn’t find your ring, please tell me you found it,” Cas asked in a strained voice.

“No,” Dean admitted, “but it’ll be okay. The ring could be anybody’s. If Lucifer or Michael found it, they’ll never know it’s mine.”

Cas didn’t look reassured.

“Let’s go to the library and get your mind off things,” Dean suggested.

Cas nodded, still a little distracted.

On their way, they ran into Zachariah inside the mansion.

“What’s going on here?” he demanded to know.

“Tutoring. In-in the library,” Cas stammered.

“Winchester, you appear to be headed in the same direction. Why is that?” Zachariah asked.

“I go to keep an eye on Sam,” Dean explained.

Zachariah looked between the two of them. Dean feared something giving them away and Zachariah freaking out.

“Castiel, don’t walk so close to him. I don’t want anyone to think you’d associate with someone like that,” he said, disgust on his face as he looked at Dean.

Cas stepped forward and opened his mouth to argue but Dean stretched his arm in front of his chest to stop him. Cas turned to look at Dean who gave a tiny shake of his head.

“Good, then we’re clear,” Zachariah called as he walked away.

“Why’d you stop me? Didn’t what he say make you mad?” Cas asked angrily when Zachariah was out of earshot.

“Yeah, but it’s not worth you getting another black eye,” Dean explained.

Cas made a sound of indignation like he disagreed as they walked to the library. He sighed as they got to the doors.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean brushed it off.

“I mean it, Dean,” Cas said, hand on Dean’s shoulder. “And thank you.”

Dean gave Cas a quick kiss on the cheek before they went into the library. He remembered thinking how nefarious he thought Zachariah was, worrying about a plan he never had. Zachariah was shady in other ways. At least the tutoring sessions helped them fall in love which made Dean almost laugh, knowing how that would piss Zachariah off.

“Where’ve you been?” Sam asked in a suggestive tone.

“Mind out of the gutter, little brother,” Dean teased.

Hannah rolled her eyes.

The three studied while Dean read. At the end of the session, Sam left with a wave and Hannah huffed her way out.

“Think she’ll ever come around?” Dean asked.

“I hope so,” Cas sighed.

They almost kissed when the door flew open and Dean jumped back, heart pounding.

“Little cousin,” Lucifer sneered. “Winchester.”

He said Dean’s last name like it was filthy.

“Douchebag,” Dean greeted, hands clenched into tight fists.

Dean could feel Cas’s glare but didn’t dare look. He didn’t want Lucifer to have any more reason to think something existed between Cas and him.

“What do you want, Lucifer?” Cas asked.

“I’m just stopping by…” he trailed off.

Dean saw Lucifer’s eyes dart to his right hand where he went to twist the ring that wasn’t there. He immediately dropped his hands to his side.

“Never mind,” Lucifer said with a devilish grin. “I found what I was looking for.”

Dean felt his stomach drop. Lucifer left with a confidence he didn’t have walking in.

“What did he mean?” Cas panicked.

“I went to twist my ring,” Dean said. “It’s a nervous tick.”

Cas lost all color in his face and his eyes widened.

“We have to leave. Tonight.”

“Cas, you have five days until you’re eighteen,” Dean reminded him.

“I don’t care!” Cas yelled. “The money doesn’t matter, they can have it for all I care. I won’t stay here and let them hurt you! I’d rather die.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s hands. He knew he couldn’t change Cas’s mind and didn’t want to try. They knew they had to leave and this seemed to be the universe’s way of saying it was time.

“Okay,” he agreed. “We’re gone. Tonight.”

Cas pulled Dean into a tight, long hug and they whispered, ‘I love you,’ before running to pack.

Dean interrupted Sam who was doing his homework. He told him shit hit the fan.

“Sam, you gotta go to Ellen and Bobby’s,” Dean instructed. “Now. Lucifer knows.”

“What, about you and Cas?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. We’ll be fine, but we have to run. I’ll find you when it’s safe,” Dean explained, hating that ‘when’ was really ‘if.’

“No, that’s a terrible idea. Come with!”

“We can’t.” Dean sighed. “If Cas and I go with you and they find us, you’ll be in danger. Ellen and Bobby, too.”

“Then I’ll come with you.”

“Sam, no. You’re going somewhere safe while Cas and I figure some crap out.”

“But…”

“Stop arguing. Please,” Dean pleaded. “This is hard enough as it is.”

Sam pursed his lips and nodded. He hopped out of bed and stuffed his clothes in a bag. Dean did the same, shrugged on his dad’s leather jacket, and they stepped quietly into the hall.

They snuck down to the servants’ door by the kitchen.

“Go right to Ellen’s,” Dean said. “I’ll see you soon.”

They hugged before Sam slipped into the night.

Dean hurried up to Cas’s room, ready to run and start a new life. The exhilaration almost outweighed the fear. Almost. Cas could change his mind, throw him to the wolves alone, but Dean shook that away. They had been through too much together and shared a bond. Cas would never hurt him.

It became all fear when he opened Cas’s door.

“Cas!” Dean yelled.

Cas sat tied to a chair wearing a gag. His eyes widened, and he shook his head. Dean understood why a second too late.

He got pulled back from Cas and tried to wiggle free but couldn’t. Dean could turn enough to see Michael holding him and Lucifer sneaking out of the shadows.

One arm pried free and Dean punched Lucifer square in the jaw. He went down but not for long. Lucifer stood and punched Dean in the stomach as Michael tried to hold Dean still. He headbutted and kicked but the two wrestled Dean into a chair and tied him up.

“You sons of bitches,” Dean snapped. “You’re gonna pay for this.”

Michael and Lucifer both scoffed before gagging Dean.

“You know, we had our suspicions of something ridiculous going on between you two and then I found your ring in my cousin’s room, under one of his shirts on the floor,” Lucifer taunted.

He tossed the ring on the floor where it landed at Dean’s feet.

“We’ll have to see what Zachariah has to say but I can’t imagine he’ll be pleased,” Michael added.

The two sauntered out of the room. Dean met Cas’s eyes, one of them swollen next to his bleeding nose, which added to Dean’s anger. Cas almost looked guilty or apologetic. Dean shook his head. Cas wasn’t to blame for their predicament. If Dean had been more careful with his ring, maybe they could have avoided the situation.

Dean wriggled and pulled, ignoring the pain, until he scraped a hand free. He undid the rope on his other hand, his gag, then went to free Cas.

“I’m sorry, I tried to warn you, I shouldn’t have let them…”

Dean silenced Cas with a kiss.

“It’s okay, we’re okay. But we have to move. Now.”

He helped Cas up and they ran down the hall and down a back staircase. Dean took Cas’s hand and led him behind the garage. He pulled the tarp off an old, black Chevrolet.

“Come on,” Dean said.

“Will it even start?” Cas asked doubtfully as they got in and threw their bags in the backseat.

“Of course,” Dean answered, trying not to take offense. “Rebuilt her with my dad. She runs great.”

“Will Zachariah notice its missing?”

“Nah, we kept her secret and he never came back here,” Dean smiled, feeling their luck turn around.

Dean got the keys from the behind the sun visor and started her up. The car was loud, and he hoped Michael and Lucifer didn’t hear her over the otherwise silent estate. He didn’t plan on sticking around to find out.

“Let’s go,” Dean grinned, keeping a brave face for Cas’s sake.

Cas nodded, eyes straight ahead.

Dean got them on the road and grabbed Cas’s hand, thinking they could both use the reassurance.

“Where will we go?” Cas asked.

“I’m thinking we hideaway in a motel,” Dean suggested. “Benny and Garth lent me some dough when I said I might run into trouble…” 

“After the crap Zachariah’s pulled?” Cas interrupted. “This is on his dime. Or mine, soon. Doesn’t matter. You can let your friends keep their hard-earned money.”

“I’m not a…”

“Charity case. I know,” Cas said. “Let me help. For us.”

“For us,” Dean said, squeezing Cas’s hand.

Another half hour of nervously checking the rearview mirror for Cas’s family and the boys reached the city.

“I know a place they’ll never find us,” Dean said.

He pulled into a run-down motel and parked. They walked into the check-in office and Dean felt Cas tense. It was grungier than the mansion and unlike any place the Novak had ever stayed.

“I got this,” Dean said under his breath.

“Winchester,” the creepy guy behind the counter sneered. “Finally found a customer your own age?”

“He’s not…doesn’t matter. We need a room,” Dean said, keeping his anger in check.

“Someone after you boys?”

“Just give us a room, Alastair.”

“Hey, I don’t want any trouble following you or the pretty, young thing you brought with you.”

“Listen, you son of a bitch…” 

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Cas walked up to the counter with a wad of cash that made Alastair’s eyes bulge.

“We’d like a room and some discretion, or we’ll take our business elsewhere. Clear?”

“Clear,” Alastair said, lips curled in a snarl.

He pocketed the extra cash and gave the boys a key.

“That was so hot,” Dean complimented when they were back outside.

“Me holding money?” Cas asked with a head tilt.

“No, the tough voice,” Dean said.

Cas smiled. He looked around and the smile faded.

“What?” Dean asked.

“You’ve been here before. With customers,” Cas stated.

“Yeah,” Dean admitted. “It’s not ideal but I know your family won’t think to look here, and we can lay low for a few days.”

“Okay,” Cas said. “That’s smart.”

“I’m sorry it’s weird…”

“I’ll get over it.” Cas shrugged. “It makes sense to come here.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand.

“Our room awaits.”

They drove around to the door of their room and Dean was glad it was farther away from the street. The boys carried their bags and went in, locking the door behind them. It wasn't pretty, with a dirty carpet and a questionable blanket, but it could hide them.

“So, what usually happens next? Money or sex first?”

“Cas…” Dean said in a warning tone, not wanting to go there.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Cas said. “You know I don’t like picturing you with anyone else.”

“How about,” Dean said, pulling Cas in close, “I give you another picture?”

Dean kissed Cas, deeply, before grabbing Cas’s ass to pull him impossibly closer.

“I’m going to suck you off, let you fuck my mouth,” Dean said, voice hot in Cas’s ear.

“Yes, please,” Cas groaned.

Dean liked taking a little bit of control and taking Cas apart bit by bit. He couldn’t wait to taste Cas on his tongue.

Encouraged by Cas’s words and hands, Dean dropped to his knees. He knew Cas didn’t want to think of him like this with other guys, but he remembered it all too well. Older guys, rough and pushy…

Dean shook those thoughts away as he pulled Cas’s pants down. It only mattered that they were safe and together. He eagerly sucked all of Cas down in one go and Cas’s knees buckled a little and he let out a shocked cry.

It was easy for Dean to feel smug about that. 

Cas carded his hands through Dean’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp, and vocalizing how good it felt. Dean played with Cas’s balls a little and let Cas move his hips a little to fuck his mouth.

“You look perfect like this, taking care of me,” Cas praised, “so good for me.”

Dean bobbed his head faster and reduced Cas to gasps of Dean’s name before he suddenly came.

Despite the lack of warning, Dean caught it all and didn’t lose a drop.

“You weren’t lying,” Cas said, still a little out of breath.

“About what?” Dean asked, licking his lips clean before standing.

“You said your mouth had other good uses.”

Dean smirked.

“I’m always right.”

“Oh yeah?” Cas said with a laugh.

They shoved each other playfully before landing on the bed, ignoring the state of the blanket.

“Did you need to…”

Cas gestured down to Dean’s dick before seeing the wet spot on his pants.

“I’m good,” Dean said. “Seeing you like that was so hot, how you say my name- everything. I barely touched myself over my pants before I came.”

Cas got a smug look.

“Not so cocky when I was licking your balls were you?” Dean teased.

“That was amazing,” Cas said with content sigh.

“No more dirty talk or I’ll have to jump your bones again and we both could use some rest,” Dean reasoned.

Cas agreed. They stripped and tossed the rest of their clothes near their bags before cuddling under the covers.

“I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Cas.”

 

Dean woke up with Cas’s arms around him and smiled. He felt Cas stir behind him.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean said.

Cas let out a deep and happy sigh.

“I could get used to this,” Cas said right by Dean’s ear.

“Crappy motel rooms?” Dean joked.

“Waking up with you, smartass,” Cas said before squeezing Dean a little tighter.

Dean turned over to face Cas, careful to stay in his arms.

“I hope we can do this every day,” Dean said.

He kissed Cas, taking his time exploring his mouth. Eventually they stopped and agreed they should go get some food.

“I know a place not far from here,” Dean said as they get dressed.

“This is great,” Cas said. “A motel, going to get food.”

“You’re adorable,” Dean couldn’t help saying.

“I’ve lived a very sheltered life, Dean,” Cas said. “This is very exciting for me.”

“Adorable,” Dean repeated before kissing Cas’s nose.

Dressing to leave the motel took a while between their kisses before they walked to a local greasy spoon Dean knew. Cas was overdressed, and they got some weird looks, but no one caused any trouble.

They sat, and a flirty, blonde waitress came to take their orders. Dean barely noticed that she kept smiling and winking because he only looked at Cas. He could tell Cas appreciated it because he played footsie with Dean under the table.

As soon as their food came, a big guy with a dark beard approached their table.

“Winchester, you available any time soon?” he said with a suggestive wink, low enough so only they could hear.

“No,” Dean snapped. “Take a hike, Boris.”

“I heard you were out of the game and for what?” Boris said. “This rich piece of ass?”

He gestured at Cas and Dean stood up, murder in his eyes. He didn’t think Boris would be so bold, if anyone heard what he was implying he was into, plenty of people would have taken issue and he could have gotten hurt.

“Boris, I’m serious. Walk away.”

“Oh, you know you love my cock in you, boy. You’re telling me this spoiled brat fucks you better?”

Without thinking, Dean swung. His fist connected with the disgusting guy’s face and he went down like a ton of bricks. People in the restaurant screamed and glared.

“Shit,” Dean cursed.

Cas tossed some money on the table before grabbing Dean’s hand and telling him to run.

They ran until they could tell they weren’t being followed. Cas let out a laugh and then couldn’t seem to stop. Dean couldn’t help but laugh along and sling an arm around Cas’s shoulders.

“I have to say,” Cas said then laughed again, “I haven’t had this much fun…Ever.”

“Seriously?”

“I feel so alive!” Cas shouted with his head back.

Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss, filled with as much passion as he could.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean said, “so much.”

“I love you, too,” Cas said against Dean’s lips.

“Let’s get back to the hotel before any cops find us,” Dean said. “I’m sure Azazel has his squad out. They probably think I kidnapped you and I’m doing unspeakable things to you.”

Cas let out another laugh, loud and happy.

“Let’s go!” he said.

Dean couldn’t help but stare with his heart full.

“What?” Cas asked as they walked.

“That laugh,” Dean said, linking his hands in Cas’s.

Cas looked self-conscious.

“I love it. I want to hear it every day until we’re old and boring,” Dean said, squeezing Cas’s hand.

“I don’t think things will ever be boring with you, Dean Winchester.”

“I promise to make you laugh until the day we die,” Dean said.

They saw a group walking towards them and dropped their hands. Dean could feel his heart pound and Cas tense, fearing they saw their hands. After they passed, Cas spoke up.

“We need to go farther away, another city.”

“I’ll have a job here,” Dean reminded Cas. “And Sam. I can provide for us here.”

“I need to be away from my family,” Cas tried, “so we’re safe.”

“We can’t leave the city without your money,” Dean reasoned.

Cas stopped walking, their motel in sight.

“The money?” Cas said, visibly upset.

“Your saved-up allowance won’t get us a new place in a new city where neither of us have a job. If we lay low, wait until you’re eighteen, we can make a clean get away.”

“Okay,” Cas said, still looking unsure.

“Making it up as we go, aren’t we?” Dean tried.

“I hate when you’re right,” Cas said, rolling his eyes.

“No, you don’t.” Dean gently bumped into Cas as they walked towards their room.

“No, I don’t,” Cas said, so quiet Dean almost missed it.

They slipped into their room and Cas’s mouth found Dean’s as soon as the door shut. Dean went pliant in Cas’s arms to let him do whatever he wanted.

Cas guided Dean back to the bed.

“Sit.”

Dean sat.

Cas slowly took all of Dean’s clothes off, so slow and intimate that it got Dean achingly hard. He lay there naked, cock leaking, as Cas crawled over him.

“You’re so hard for me already,” Cas praised.

Dean shivered, hyperaware of his nakedness in the cool room. Cas barely touched him and let him wait.

“Are you going to touch me?” Dean whined. He had wanted to sound bored, like he didn’t care, but it came out desperate.

“Maybe,” Cas said, eyes tracing Dean’s body up and down making him squirm. “Maybe this is better.”

“It’s not,” Dean complained. “Come on, Castiel. Let me make you feel good, make you come.”

Castiel hopped off the bed and Dean was about to protest when Cas started to strip. Dean placed his hands behind his head.

“Mmm, a show just for me,” Dean mused.

“I think my view is better,” Cas said, keeping his eyes on Dean’s cock as he took off his clothes.

“I don’t know, this one…”

“Dean, try being quiet.”

Dean didn’t speak, just felt his cock twitch. Cas, finally naked, grabbed lubricant from his bag. Dean would have made a joke about him packing the essentials but obeyed Cas’s order to stay quiet.

Cas climbed over Dean and kissed him. He lowered himself over Dean who groaned at the slight pressure of their cocks slicking together when Cas applied lube.

“Fuck,” Dean let out.

Cas smirked a little before grinding down harder. He got a little more lube between them before building up a rhythm that had Dean gasping his name. Dean loved how radiant Cas looked in the throes of passion and Dean ached with need and want.

“More,” Dean pleaded.

He threw his head back and felt pressure build as Cas snapped his hips faster and squeezed their cocks together a little tighter. Dean loved feeling Cas against him. They both needed to touch, to know they would be okay if they had each other.

“Come with me, Dean.”

Dean didn’t need anything else, just Cas’s command, and he rode the waves of his orgasm. He had black spots at the edge of his vision and barely registered Cas coming then their combined come cooling between them.

Cas lay for a second on Dean, catching his breath, until the stickiness started to get gross. He got up to get something to clean them off with.

“How does this keep getting better?” Dean asked as he let Cas curl around him under the covers.

“We just fit together,” Cas said, kissing below Dean’s ear.

“Yeah, we do,” Dean agreed. “You make me…”

“What?” Cas pressed gently.

“You make me feel like I’m not what everyone says,” he said softly. “Like I’m not trash.”

“Of course you’re not,” Cas said, kissing Dean sweetly.

They dozed in and out for the rest of the afternoon.

“This has been such a great adventure, Dean,” Cas said, lacing his fingers with Dean’s. “Thank you.”

“It has been,” Dean agreed. “I can’t wait until we have our own place. I’ll work and then come home to you.”

“I won’t have dinner ready,” Cas said seriously.

“Because you’re not a housewife?”

“Because I can’t cook.”

Dean laughed before saying he would teach Cas before suggesting they get dressed and go grab more food.

They picked up some food and brought it back to the room. The rest of the night was spent relaxing and talking until they drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning, the police chased them after they picked up breakfast and they would have caught them if Dean hadn’t known a shortcut. 

“Damn it, why can’t they leave us alone?” Dean said when they were safe in their room.

“I don’t know, I wish they would,” Cas said.

They didn’t leave their room for the rest of the day and the ones following except to buy food that would keep if they didn’t eat it right away. 

Dean worried about Sam and Cas did his best to convince Dean he was safe at Bobby’s. They had never been away from each other this long and Dean hated not knowing. He and Cas had to leave before he went mad with the uncertainty.

Dean said he hoped Cas wasn’t bored of him yet as an off-hand joke but then Cas grabbed his face and promised that would never happen.

 

On the morning of Cas’s birthday, Dean woke up first. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and silently worked himself open. When he was ready, he slipped under the covers and took Cas in his mouth. He moved slow, getting Cas hard in his sleep until he finally woke up with a gasp and he slid his hand through Dean’s hair.

“Shit,” Cas cursed, now fully hard in Dean’s mouth.

When Cas was about to come, Dean popped off and left plenty of spit and pre-come on Cas’s cock. Without a word, Dean moved up Cas to kiss him on the mouth and slide down on his dick.

It didn’t take a lot for Dean to ride Cas until they were both coming, breath ragged but still no words. Dean stayed fully seated, kissing Cas slow and deep until Cas was soft inside him and slid off.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Dean said, collapsed next to Cas.

“Promise me something,” Cas said, wrapping his arms around Dean.

“Anything.”

“Start my birthday like that every year,” Cas said with a straight face then grinned.

“Even when we’re gross and old and you can’t get it up?” Dean teased.

“I’m sure you’ll figure out a way.”

Dean laughed and kissed Cas on the forehead.

They took a quick shower at Cas’s insistence. At lunchtime, Dean said he wanted to treat Cas to a good, hot meal.

“With what money?” Cas joked.

“Yours. But still.” Dean laughed. “We’re not staying in on your birthday.”

The two dressed in the best clothes they brought and went farther from their motel than they had before.

“I know a place,” Dean had said when they left.

The restaurant was classy and even in Dean’s best clothes he didn’t quite fit in. Besides judgment from other patrons and the staff, the meal was great.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said as they walked back.

“Of course.”

“We should go out and celebrate tonight,” Cas said. “My birthday, our freedom. Our new future.”

“Sounds good,” Dean agreed. “I never say no to drinks.”

Back at the motel, Cas thanked Dean for his wake-up sex by enthusiastically fucking Dean into the mattress on his stomach, all raw passion that reminded Dean of their first several make-out sessions when they couldn’t get enough of each other. Dean still felt that way and wanted to keep getting his fill of Cas.

After a nap and traded lazy kisses, they were ready to go out again. Dean picked a local watering hole where the owner knew John well back in the day, and let Dean illegally drink for a discount.

The boys ate first, Dean taking Cas’s plate to finish it when he looked like he was done. Drinks kept flowing and Dean hit a solid buzz.

“So, how do you get your money?” Dean said, surprised how slurred he was already.

“My dad’s lawyer. I’m guessing they have everything,” Cas explained.

“You don’t sound as drunk as I feel,” Dean said, wrinkling his eyebrows.

He signaled for more drinks. Those disappeared quickly and then so did another round. Then another.

“We’ve never been drunk together,” Dean observed then hiccupped. “Interesting.”

Cas gave him a funny look and then laughed.

“What?” Dean asked.

“You’re funnier when you’re drunk,” Cas poked fun.

“And you’re more of an ass,” Dean teased back.

“You love it.”

“I do.”

“I do,” Cas mocked. “What are you, marrying me?”

“I would.”

Cas went quiet. Then, he laughed.

“We can’t. That’s crazy.”

Dean pouted.

“Seriously, Dean,” Cas said.

“If things were different…” Dean tried, drunkenness making him trail off.

“If my uncle wasn’t out for your head?”

“And society didn’t hate this…” Dean added.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“But would you?” Dean asked again, so only Cas could hear. “Would you marry me?”

“Yes.”

Dean stared and held back from kissing Cas in the crowded bar area, but a bartender still threw them out. He said he didn’t need ‘their kind of trouble.’

That was the last thing Dean remembered.

 

He woke up fully clothed in Cas’s arms in their motel. He untangled from Cas’s limbs and barely made it to the bathroom before puking.

“Dean?” Cas called from the bed. “You okay?”

Dean groaned in misery as a response before puking again. He drank some water to rinse his mouth before brushing his teeth. He hadn’t been this hungover in over a year.

“How are you?” Dean asked, leaning in the bathroom doorway.

“Fine,” Cas said. “I think you drank more than I did.”

“What happened after the bar?” Dean asked, drawing a blank.

“You don’t remember?”

“Nothing after the bar. Where did we go?”

Cas paused.

“Just…roamed the city.”

Dean scratched his head, trying to remember. He didn’t understand how Cas was fine or what they did the night before.

“Were we in an office?” Dean asked.

“I had to talk to my dad’s lawyer.”

Dean could tell Cas hid something but got sick again before he could ask.

“Why don’t you sleep it off?” Cas suggested when Dean came back to bed.

Dean didn’t protest and fell asleep while Cas rubbed circles on his back.

When he woke, Cas was peeking out the window.

“Babe, we’re safe. You’re eighteen. The world is your oyster,” Dean called from bed.

He shifted then groaned at the movement. His hangover had barely subsided and he still felt like shit.

“Things are set with my lawyer and the money,” Cas said, “but I’m still worried.”

“We can get Sam and leave the city. Tonight.”

Cas let out a deep breath, making Dean smile at his relief. 

“I can’t wait,” Cas said.

Dean could feel how close they were to complete bliss and freedom and smiled even wider.

“I was serious about marrying you someday,” Dean reminded, ready to dive under the covers after he said it.

“I know,” Cas said, stopping Dean from cowering from the conversation, “So was I.”

He climbed back into bed and held Dean, rubbing soothingly on the back of his neck and his stomach.

“I love you so much,” Dean said, glad they could be completely honest with each other.

“I love you, too,” Cas said.

Dean fell asleep again and when he woke up, Cas was softly playing music on an old radio.

“Sounds like what you had to dance to at one of your stupid parties,” Dean said, sitting up and feeling better.

“Come here,” Cas said, sticking his hand out.

Dean stood, took Cas’s hand and let him lead him in a slow dance.

“I never thought I’d have to do this,” Dean admitted. “I kind of laughed at you when I saw you do it.”

“Well, I’m sure it would have looked better if I had a decent dance partner,” Cas said with a bright smile.

“True.” Dean said, smiling back.

Cas looked like he wanted to say something, and Dean smirked, telling him to spit out. 

“You’ve set me free in every way and,” Cas said, taking a deep breath, “thank you.”

“It’s like that for me too. You know, you were my first love,” Dean admitted, “and only.”

“Dean,” Cas said as a sigh before kissing him.

They danced in silence, holding each other and feeling safe. Dean didn’t think he could ever be as happy as he was in that moment, dancing with the love of his life.

The song changed, and Cas dropped his arms.

“Why don’t I grab us some food? It’s already dinnertime and you haven’t eaten today,” Cas said.

“Okay, but hurry back,” Dean said. “I’ll start packing.”

Cas kissed Dean, soft and sweet like the dance they shared. Their lips slid together, neither rushing it further, and enjoyed holding each other close. When they broke the kiss, Dean nibbled at Cas’s ear to make him laugh before slapping his ass.

“You’re ridiculous, Dean Winchester,” Cas said, laughing even harder.

“I love you, too,” Dean said with a wink. “It’s probably cold, why don’t you take my jacket?”

“Thanks,” Cas said, shrugging it on.

It was even bigger on Cas and Dean smiled at how great he looked in it.

“Be careful, okay?” Dean said.

“Promise.”

He left the room and Dean started to put their clothes in their bags. The song they danced to was stuck in his head and he hummed it out loud.

The packed bags sat by the door and Dean guessed fifteen minutes had gone by. He started to pace and kept looking out the window.

Another five passed and Dean was ready to start searching for Cas since a gut feeling told him to fear the worst.

A loud bang sounded, cracking though the night. Dean’s stomach sank straight through the floor as he recognized it was a gunshot.

 _No, no, no,_ Dean thought.

He flung the door open, cold of the night and fear chilling him immediately. Running towards the sound, he almost slipped in a puddle. It didn’t dawn on him that it was raining until then.

Under a streetlight, two figures stood side by side. Dean realized one held a gun and froze. 

The men turned, and Dean noticed it was Michael and Lucifer. Their faces went from recognition to horror and then they looked back at what they were facing before Dean showed.

A young man lay in the street, face down in a leather jacket. A leather jacket Dean knew well.

“No, God, no,” Dean said. “Please, no.”

He ran, dropping to his knees in the puddle surrounding Cas and the bag of food that was supposed to be their dinner. He rolled him over into his arms and Cas’s eye fluttered open. Dean felt his hands were sticky with blood and saw it spreading on Cas’s chest from the hole in the middle.

“Dean,” Cas said, softly and while managing a weak smile.

“Oh my God, baby, what did they do to you?”

“I’m sorry,” Cas said then coughed.

“For what?” Dean asked, at a loss. 

“I promised to be careful,” Cas said, a short laugh passed his lips followed by a cough.

Blood trickled from his mouth and Dean squeezed his eyes shut. This had to be a nightmare, he had so much to tell Cas and so much more to give.

“I promised to keep you safe,” Dean said, hanging his head in shame.

“No.”

Cas spoke with such determination that Dean opened his eyes.

“Dean Winchester, do not blame yourself,” Cas said then took a shuddering breath. “You showed me how to love and how to live. Thank you.”

“You showed me how to love too, you know,” Dean said, barely above a whisper.

“Dean, I…” Cas gasped for breath.

“Don’t say good-bye, please. I can’t lose you, Your Highness,” Dean said, tears starting to fall.

Cas grabbed his hand and squeezed weakly, managing a small smile. Dean blinked some tears away to get a good look at Cas’s eyes. They looked back filled with love. Behind them, Dean heard the gun fall to the pavement.

“You’ll be okay, Dean.”

Dean shook his head.

“Don’t go, we can…”

Cas started to cough, more blood falling from his usually pink lips onto Dean’s lap. Dean knew he couldn’t save him, even though he would have traded places with him to make it happen. He remembered first meeting Cas, their first kiss, everything. He remembered their dance in their room less than an hour ago even though it felt like ages since it happened.

“I love you so much,” Dean said, wrapping Cas tighter in his arms.

“I love you too, Dean. More than anything.”

Dean cried, tears getting on Cas who let out one last breath. He went limp in Dean’s arms, his hand falling into the puddle. Dean kept crying, scared it would be real if he let go of Cas. He clung to his lifeless body, wishing he woke up from this awful dream. God, he couldn’t even breathe, his body didn’t seem to work right anymore.

“Police, hands where we can see them!”

Dean barely registered the police yelling, only the shock and grief growing inside. The police didn’t matter. Nothing did.

 _If they shoot me, maybe I’ll see Cas again,_ Dean thought then felt his stomach dry heave.

Well, one thing mattered. He thought of Sam and stood, hating to leave Cas in a puddle. A young man of means, shot dead in the rain like everyone predicted Dean would have been. The unfairness shook Dean so bad he found it hard to stay upright.

“Don’t move,” the police yelled.

Dean stared at Cas’s body as he was placed in handcuffs.

“Is this your gun? You’re the trash who kidnapped Novak, right? Got sick of him and killed him?”

Dean only half-registered what the cop yelled in his face. In the back if his mind, he thought to be offended but he couldn’t stop staring at Cas.

Cas, aside from the blood, looked like he was sleeping. Dean couldn’t believe he never appreciated how sweet and good he looked, pure even, while he slept. Dean had a thought that Cas looked like an angel and then he figured he was one.

Dean laughed. The sick irony of his thought and how horrible everything was made him laugh. This couldn’t be real.

“This is funny?” a cop said, shoving him.

“No,” Dean finally spoke, his laugh going right back to tears. “Nothing is funny. This can’t be real.”

“It’s real, buddy,” another cop said. “Michael Novak said you murdered his cousin.”

“I couldn’t,” Dean said, tracing the lines of Cas’s face with his gaze.

“No? Why’s that?” the cop humored him.

“I loved him.”

Silence fell. Dean finally looked away from Cas. Five cops surrounded him and Cas while Michael and Lucifer looked on. Dean looked all of them in the eye in turn. The gun used to kill Cas had managed to slide behind him.

“I didn’t hurt … I loved him,” Dean said again.

“Get this disgusting piece of shit out of my sight,” a cop said.

Two officers started to drag him away when a voice yelled at them to stop. They did and a woman with short brown hair came into view.

“Sherriff Mills,” the rudest cop said.

All the cops lowered their guns off Dean.

“I saw the whole thing,” Mills said. “Michael Novak shot his cousin.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Michael finally spoke up. “When Zachariah hears…”

“I don’t care who your family is, I saw what you did a second too late,” Mills said. “I just let this other boy say good-bye before I arrested you.”

Dean would have applauded if he wasn’t handcuffed.

“Arrest Novak for murder and let Winchester go,” Mills instructed, and the cops obeyed immediately. “And arrest Lucifer too as an accomplice.”

“I thought it was him!” Michael yelled, pointing at Dean before being handcuffed. “I meant to kill him, not my cousin!”

“That’s still murder,” Mills explained as if she was talking to a child.

The cops dragged Michael and Lucifer away and Mills stood with Dean who rubbed his wrists from the too-tight handcuffs.

“Did you really love him?” Mills asked.

Dean nodded, fresh tears falling.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll wait with you until someone can come for his…for him.”

“Thanks,” Dean managed before the crying overtook him.

Mills held Dean as he cried, full-body sobs shaking through him, until a team from the medical examiner’s office came.

“Careful,” Dean snapped at them as they lifted Cas’s body into their vehicle.

They were about to go when Dean asked to say a final good-bye. He climbed into the van and they all gave him some space.

He took Cas’s hand and wiped some tears away.

“It should have been me. I know you wouldn’t want me to say that but if I didn’t tell you to take my jacket…”

It must have fallen off when the guys moved him, and it sat to the side.

“I’m so sorry.”

Dean kissed Cas’s forehead. He grabbed the jacket and hopped out of the van.

“Bye, Cas.”

The van drove off and Dean, still clutching the leather jacket, threw up on the street. Mills patted his back and let him get it all out.

“Where can I take you? Your family?” she asked.

“Bobby’s.”

“Bobby Singer?” she asked.

Dean nodded, knees weak and head spinning. Mills guided him back to his room to get his bag.

He grabbed his, and then stared at Cas’s.

“We were going to run away tonight,” Dean said.

He almost threw up again but there wasn’t much left. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he ate, and he had black spots at the edge of his vision.

“Come on,” Mills said gently when he stopped swaying where he stood.

Dean shouldered his bag, and then Cas’s, still clinging to the jacket. He didn’t know what to do with Cas’s bag, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave it behind.

Their ride to Bobby’s was silent. At the door, Sam greeted them and gave Dean a huge hug.

“Where’s Cas?” Sam asked.

 

Dean didn’t remember passing out, but he must have after Sam spoke. He woke up in an unfamiliar bed surrounded by Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Jo. The events from the night before crashed over him and he fought the urge to vomit.

“Jody Mills told us what happened, Dean. We’re so sorry, honey,” Ellen said while Dean stayed silent.

Sam gave Dean another hug he barely returned, and Bobby presented him with a tray of food.

Dean picked at it but couldn’t imagine enjoying a meal again. When he ate enough to stop his stomach growling and downed the glass of water, he asked to be alone.

For the next week, he asked to be alone a lot and only left his room to go to the bathroom. In his room, he could pretend it didn’t happen. He could pretend it was all okay if he ignored the rest of the world. The world that took Cas away. He couldn’t stomach a lot of food, either and just stayed in bed.

“Should we…talk?” Sam asked one day.

A glare from Dean sent Sam on his way. He didn’t want to push Sam away, but he didn’t know what there was to talk about.

The last months seemed like they hadn’t happened. Dean half-expected to wake up in his old apartment with Sam and his dad having never met Castiel Novak. It didn’t make sense that they could fall in love so fast just to have him taken away in an instant.

Sam convinced Dean to go to the funeral somehow. Dean didn’t remember agreeing to go but he let go of the jacket Cas died in and left the house with Sam.

They stood nearby, but far enough to stay away from Cas’s family at the cemetery. Zachariah looked bored and Gabriel held a crying Anna. Hannah stood stoically but Dean saw tears fall down her face.

After the service and the Novaks had gone, Dean went closer. He saw the headstone, next to Cas’s parents’, describing Castiel Novak as a beloved son, nephew and cousin. Dean snorted at the irony.

 _Beloved cousin,_ he thought bitterly, _his cousin **murdered** him._

A comfort was knowing Michael and Lucifer would rot in jail, even if the comfort was miniscule.

“Can I… I want to say something,” Sam’s voice interrupted the cold, clear day.

Dean nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He remembered his dad telling him how he was silent after his mother died and felt the situation was similar.

“He was… he was such a good guy, and he didn’t deserve this,” Sam said. “You two were perfect together and should have gotten old together. He was a good guy.”

By the end of Sam’s impromptu eulogy, Dean had a tear running down his cheek.

“And he was a smartass,” Sam added.

Dean couldn’t help it, he laughed. It sounded foreign and weird, but he was grateful to Sam for getting him to do it. And he was right, Cas was a smartass. It was one of the countless reasons he had loved him. 

Before he could change his mind, Dean took off his mother’s wedding ring and put it on the headstone. He hesitated a minute then left it. The boys turned to leave.

“Dean Winchester.”

Dean turned and saw an attractive blond woman in a smart suit holding a manila envelope.

“Yes?”

He cleared his throat, not liking how it sounded after not speaking for a week.

“Mara Daniels, attorney. We’ve met.”

Dean recalled his drunken night on Cas’s eighteenth birthday as best he could and tried to remember her.

“It’s okay if you don’t remember, you were very drunk,” she said. “I’m here with the details you need to access your inheritance.”

“My what?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“Your husband…”

“My what?” Dean repeated.

“Castiel,” Ms. Daniels clarified.

“We didn’t get married. And that’s going to be a little hard seeing as we’re standing on his grave,” Dean said, voice stumbling a little at the end.

“Maybe we could…” she started.

Mara Daniels gestured to a bench under some trees then walked over. Dean and Sam followed and they all sat on the bench. Dean looked to Mara to start talking struggling to process what the hell she meant.

“On the night of Castiel’s eighteenth birthday, the two of you came to my office. I only agreed to the late hour because Castiel said it was an emergency. He insisted I marry the two of you and you agreed. I’m ordained, and I obliged.”

Dean took that in and tried to recall. He tried to remember being in her office but could only remember talking about marriage before at the bar but then it was fuzzy. Clearly, the thought had given Cas an idea.

“Anything?” Mara asked, seeing him trying.

Dean shook his head.

“Well, you both seemed more than willing to get married and my assistant acted as a witness, so it was all legal,” she explained.

“Even though I was plastered?” Dean questioned.

Mara nodded. Dean thought it was weird that Cas hadn’t gotten as drunk as him and figured Cas had planned a trick. A trick that somehow would benefit Dean even though Cas was gone because he was that good, that kind, of a man.

“Okay, but it doesn’t really matter now so why are you here?” Dean asked.

“Castiel feared something like this could happen so he created a will. If he were to die or become severely incapacitated in any way, his legal spouse was to inherit and control all of his assets,” she said.

“And since he turned eighteen…” Dean started to work it out.

“The inheritance is the Novak estate. All of it,” she said.

Dean couldn’t speak, all his air left his lungs. He didn’t know what to do with all that money. A laugh escaped from his mouth and then he couldn’t seem to stop. The whole scenario was unbelievable.

“Dean?” Sam asked, worry etched on his face.

“This all has to be some sick joke, a fuck you from the universe. I don’t want the money, I want…” Dean said, struggling to catch his breath.

He didn’t finish his sentence, but they knew he meant Cas, impossible as it was. He just wanted to kiss him again, hold him and keep him safe.

“If you don’t accept the money, Zachariah may find a way to get ahold of it,” Mara explained. “As it is, he’ll probably contest the will. He’ll claim you forced Castiel to write it or something else ridiculous. But I’m on your side, I rather liked the young Mr. Novak.”

Dean sighed.

“Fine,” Dean said. “I’ll take it.”

Sam put a hand on his shoulder in support. Mara left the envelope on the bench and said good-bye.

Dean looked up at the bright blue sky and remembered Cas telling him he would be okay as he died.

“You always have to have the last word, huh?” Dean said out loud to the sky.

He walked back to Bobby’s with Sam. His guilt and anger and grief over the last week shifted. It seemed more of a dull ache than an overwhelming pain controlling him. The pain of losing Cas would never go away but Dean knew Cas was right. Someday, he’d be okay, even if it felt impossible.

 

The next day, Dean went to the Novak estate to sort everything out. With Mara’s help, he got Gabriel and Anna to take possession of the house and a few real estate holdings if they promised to raise Hannah better and to treat the staff right. The rest he held onto until he could figure out what to do with it.

Since he was the root of the evil that infected Michael and Lucifer, Dean kicked Zachariah out of the mansion, but he did not go quietly. Dean enthusiastically tossed the man to the curb like the trash he always said Dean was. Mara was right, he contested the will ferociously, but she was a damn good lawyer and contested to the clear state of mind Cas was in when he made his will and married Dean.

At the front door, two policemen held Zachariah back from charging into the house at Dean.

“This is my family’s home, my home, you little maggot! You can’t…” he yelled.

“I can,” Dean snapped. “And I did. Am. I. Clear?”

Zachariah stopped struggling and the police started to take him away from the grounds.

“One last thing,” Dean said, stopping them. “You know, Castiel would have let you keep most of the money. He never cared about that. Your hatred and greed infected Michael and Lucifer and I lost the man I loved.”

Zachariah hung his head and seemed almost remorseful. Dean hoped it wasn’t an act and that he learned something about tolerance and basic decency.

“Here,” Dean said, throwing a wad of cash at Zachariah’s feet. “It’s the rest of the debt I owe you.”

“That was already my money!” he yelled, police holding him tighter as he thrashed.

“No, it was always Cas’s,” Dean reminded. “I hope it was worth his life.”

Dean shut the enormous front doors to the mansion in Zachariah’s stunned face. He had business to take care of.

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

“Dean, people here to see you,” Benny shouted.

Dean slid out from under his Chevy. He walked across his garage and saw Bobby in the office and Garth drop something. He laughed and shook his head.

Outside, Dean found Gabriel, Anna, and Hannah standing on the sidewalk.

“Hey, guys,” Dean greeted. “What a surprise! Do you want you to, uh, come in?”

“We’re not staying long,” Anna said.

“Just had to check out the new place,” Gabriel said.

“Yeah, it’s going…it’s good,” Dean said. “I’ve got good people.”

There was an awkward pause. Dean knew Sam and his friends took great care of him. They did their fair share of worrying too but Dean had less nightmares and less crying lately. He kept busy with the customers he kept from the auto shows. Old cars didn't stay pristine on their own. Dean asked how they all were doing.

“Not bad.” Gabriel winked. “Zachariah keeps bothering us for money and we get to tell him to piss off.”

“He didn’t like how much you donated of what he still calls ‘his money’ to charity and a scholarship at the university,” Anna said with a satisfied grin.

“I love it,” Hannah said.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

“We’ve been rereading the Bible to get a better understanding of it.” She shrugged. “I might have been wrong about a few things.”

Dean smirked a little, glad Hannah didn’t suck anymore.

“The three of us also wanted to thank you,” Anna said.

“For what?” Dean asked.

He couldn’t think of one thing they could thank him for. He still couldn’t help blaming himself for Cas dying and he always figured they did, too. If he had listened to Cas when he said they should leave...

“You gave Castiel adventure and love,” Anna said.

“And you didn’t let him die a virgin!” Gabriel added, eyebrows wiggling.

Anna smacked him on the back of the head and Dean’s cheeks flamed red, remembering the nights he spent with Cas. He hadn’t been with anyone since and didn’t plan on it anytime soon, it felt like a betrayal, but he would always cherish those memories.

“He needed the freedom you gave him, so we wanted to say we appreciate it,” Anna said, still glaring at Gabriel.

“But it’s still my fault he’s…”

“No, Dean-o, it’s not,” Gabriel said. “Michael killed him, not you.”

“We don’t blame you and you shouldn’t blame yourself,” Anna said.

“Forgiveness is in the Bible, too,” Hannah said with a small smile.

Dean let out a laugh and wiped away the single tear on his cheek. There would never be a day where Dean didn’t miss him. They made more small talk before the Novaks had to go. Dean said they could stop by with any of their old cars anytime and he’d give them a discount.

Dean looked up at the sign over his garage that read “Castiel’s” and the spacious apartment he shared with Sam above it.

He walked inside to get back to work. His leather jacket sat on the back of his chair in his office and he smiled at it, fondly remembering Cas wearing it in their motel room.

“You okay, brother?” Benny asked.

“Yeah. I think I am.”


End file.
